When Lightning Strikes
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Sixteen year old Amy Dumas was never very popular(despite being head cheerleader Trish Status’s best friend). The only thing she cared about was working at her uncles garage and finding ways to get Dean Melenko to leave her alone. Chapter 13 now up!
1. Introductions

**When Lightning Strikes**

_By LitaHardyY2J_

_IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER:_ I got the idea for this story from reading Jenny Carrol/Meg cabot's, 1-800-Where-R-U series. If you've read the four book series, (And I very highly recommend you do) You'll notice similarities in this story. Number one being that I took the first book in the series' name for my own story. I even stole one (marked) paragraph out of the book with the plan to rewrite it later on, but never could to my liking. That said, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, It's definitely becoming high in my favorite's. No money is being made on this story, no plagiarism intended. I don't own Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Dean Malenko, Trish Stratus or any other characters we might come in contact with, you know who you are.

_Author's notes:_ So far, I have seven chapters written. The reason I am only posting this one is because, one I want to see how you all like it, and two, I am constantly going through the story and tweaking it here and there, changing things when I come up with new ideas. So don't be surprised if I even repost this with some minor changes. But this chapter is the one I tweak the least, I think I've done all I can for it.

_PS:_ I know absolutely nothing about motorcycles, or about fixing cars. The only thing I've ever done is check the oil and throw some water in it when it overheats, and that's the extent of my knowledge. I kind of just winged it on the rest; so I hope, number one that I don't look too ignorant and number two that I don't offend those of you who actually work with cars.

_Summary:_ Sixteen year old Amy Dumas was never very popular(despite being head cheerleader Trish Status's best friend), nor was she one of the social rejects of the school; and that was how she liked it. The only thing she cared about was working at her uncles garage and finding ways to get Dean Malenko to leave her alone. Until one day the hottie Buzzer Matt Hardy rode into her garage and asked her to go for a ride. Now everyone wants to know about the very first Townie/Buzzer couple, and Amy just wants to go back to being a shadow at the school, with the exception of having Matt by her side. Will there always be rumors flying around about them or will they finally turn into yesterdays news? Written in first person, the story is a tribute to Meg Cabot.

**Introductions**

It was all Dean Malenko's fault. Honestly, it was. If it weren't for him, none of us would be in this mess. Okay, maybe I should back up a little, you know, start at the beginning. See, my best friend Trish Stratus and me where on our way to work. I know what your thinking, me and Trish Stratus, best friends? Yeah right. But really, even though we're like, exact opposites, we get along great. Most of the time, anyway.  
  
Well, like I was saying, we were on our way to work; or rather, I was on my way to the shop and Trish was on her way to the Dairy Queen next door, when Dean comes rolling up in his corvette.  
  
"Hey ladies," he greeted with that slimy smirk of his. "How about a ride?" Now, don't get me wrong, I love Vettes; but come on, it going to take more than that to get me in _any_ car with Dean.  
  
"How about you get lost?" Trish questioned back and I grinned in agreement.  
  
"Not a bad idea, Melenko." I added as we continued on our way.  
  
Ever the oblivious one, Dean kept driving next to us. "Hey Amy, when's your break?" he asked.  
  
"Beat it." I said, and for good measure kicked his tire.  
  
"Hey, watch it. You mess my baby up and you fix it." He grumbled at me. I knew how to get him where it hurts. Dean had spent two summers working his ass off and not spending a dime to get that car.  
  
"Well anyway, maybe I'll see you lovely ladies around sometime, huh?" with this last reply, and without waiting for an answer, he slammed on the gas and sped away.  
  
"What a _creep_." Trish said when he was out of sight, not that she wouldn't have said it in front of him; because she did, and often.  
  
"I know," I said as the shop where I worked came into view. "You'd think since we've become sophomores he'd leave us alone and start on the new freshman." This was Dean favorite pastime, hitting on almost all the freshman girls.  
  
It only got that much worse when he finally bought his car, feeling, I guess, that no girl could resist a collage guy in a Corvette. And hey, I admit that some of them were able to look past jerk in him as long as they were seen by fellow classmates getting out of his car. But, come on. Trish and I had so blatantly proved that we could. Resist him, I mean. So why did he keep at it?  
  
"When _is_ your break, anyway?" she asked as we paused outside of the Dairy Queen.  
  
"I dunno, whenever yours is. Just come over and we'll go get some pizza." I replied. True, we could have eaten at DQ for free but, as Trish informed me the day I pointed this out, since she had to work there all night, the last thing she wanted to do was eat there on her break. So we always settled for Pizza Hut across the street.  
  
"Okay, it'll probably be around eight." She said and, with a mutual 'See ya' we parted ways.  
  
I know some, okay, _most_ people hate their jobs, but I am happy to say I am one of the few who absolutely love to work. Really. See my uncle, my father's brother, owns the shop in town, _Ange's Shop and Repair_, and I've been working there since I could remember. Doing little things at first until he finally said I was old and mature enough to help with the repairs. Cars are my passion, just give me a tool set and some parts and I'm in heaven.  
  
When I'm not at school or at the shop, you can usually find me in our garage at home tinkering with some car part. Drives my mother absolutely nuts, all she wants is for me to be homecoming queen like she was when she was my age. Yeah, like that's ganna happen.  
  
"Hey uncle Angelo." I greeted as I walked into the office.  
  
"Hey Niece Amy." He replied in his usual fashion.  
  
"What's on the agenda today? Anything exciting?" I asked hopefully. He laughed heartily, shaking his head.  
  
"'Fraid not little greaser," he said while I clocked in. "But you can go ahead and do that oil change if you want." He added casually, like he let me do jobs by myself all the time.  
  
"Really? You mean it?" I asked excitedly. I tried to be cool about it but inside my stomach was doing summersaults. Ange never let me do anything by myself, not that he didn't trust me. I knew he did when he let me do a check up on his baby, a hyped out bike that, after he tuned it up, went from zero to sixty in ten seconds flat.  
  
"Sure, you've done them plenty of times before. But I'm going to go in my office for a while so watch for costumers and don't bother me with anything that's not important. Oh and change the battery on the Kia and put a new tire on the truck, will ya?" with those instructions, he was gone, closing and locking the office door before shutting the blinds. I was in heaven; I practically had the whole shop to myself and I was doing my first solo job. It just didn't get any better than this.  
  
I pulled my shoulder length red hair back into a tight ponytail that I knew would be a mess by the time I was finished. Pulling on my greaser suit, I went to turn on the radio and got to work. The battery and tire I did first since they where the easiest then I went over to the station wagon to do the oil change.  
  
You'd think since it was my first solo that I would be nervous, thinking I might mess up something but, next to the previous ones, Oil changes were one of the easy jobs on a car. Besides, I had done it for my mother once before and did it fine.  
  
For those of you who've never done an oil change, the main problem is the grease. Most of the time you get it all over you when you have to drain it, which doesn't really bother me. You get grease on you; you wash it off, no big deal. Right? Well, heaven forbid you should say something like that to my mother who, as I think I've mentioned, can't get over the fact that her little girl would rather spend her time under a car than go to cheerleader practice.  
  
Her main argument is 'Trish could make the team, certainly you could too.' Yeah ma, but then when would I have time for the shop? Not to mention the fact that, besides Trish, I hated cheerleaders and everything to do with them.  
  
I was just finishing up on the station wagon when my ears caught the sound of a bike pulling up into the garage. I rolled out from under the car when my eyes fell on a completely cherried-out Indian. May I just take this opportunity to point out that the one thing I have always wanted is a motorcycle? This one purred too. I hate those guys who take the muffler off their bikes so they can gun it real loud while they try to jump the speed bumps in the teacher parking lot. This guy had it tuned up so it ran quiet as a kitten. Painted all black, with shiny chrome everywhere else, this was one choice bike. I mean _mint_. The guy riding it wasn't bad on the eyes either.  
  
"Hey," I greeted with my best smile, just hoping to get my hands on that bike. "Help ya?" I asked while wiping my hands off on a rag I fished out from my back pocket. When he took off his helmet, his long black hair, tied semi-neat falling out I instantly recognized him.  
  
"Hey stranger," he smiled at me. "Don't tell me you forgotten me already?" he asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"How can I forget my cell mate?" I asked in reply with a grin. Okay, okay, calm down and let me explain, it's not what it sounds like. Last month, Dean and I had what my guidance counselor called an 'altercation' and the rest of the school just plain called a fight, though it was neither really.  
  
See, it all started when Dean went joy riding in his new Vette. Eventually he ended up at the park where my kid brother and one of his friends were hanging out. Seeing it that was my brother, Dean, being the asshole that he is, went over to basically start a fight. Just said something to piss Alex off and get him to take the first swing. In any case, it worked.  
  
My brother has fiery temper and it didn't take much to get him going if you know what to say. A couple of choice words about his older sister for instance. Now, Alex can fight- don't get me wrong. But, come on. Like I mentioned before, Deans in collage and Alex is only thirteen. He had his friend, also thirteen, backing him up but it only ended up that both of them got beat.  
  
I, unlike my brother, am pretty laid back. It takes me a while to get mad, unless it's something big. Needless to say, when I found out about what Dean did I was hot, and I mean hot. The next day before school, first thing in the morning, I went to find Dean. He, as usually, was hitting on some girls in the parking lot before going to the collage near by. Without saying a word, I punched him as hard as I could in the face, resulting in nice shiner for him and two weeks detention for me for fighting on school property. It was so worth it, even though it didn't get him off my back. If anything, he bothered me more.  
  
Anyway, first day of detention I met this guy, Matt Hardy. Tall, dark and handsome comes to mind when you see him. He has an easy smile and eyes a shade lighter than his dark hair. Muscular too, though I knew from the many games I had to go watch with Trish cheering that he wasn't on any school team. At least, none the cheerleaders didn't go to, which were few. The Squad only skipped vollyball, track and wrestling.  
  
We sat alphabetically, and since there was nobody between Dumas and Hardy we ended up next to each other. As soon as the teacher's back was turned, a note landed on my desk.  
  
_'Your Amy Dumas, aren't you_?' it read. Now, I was a bit surprised, I'll admit it. I'm not a geek, but I'm not exactly miss popularity. That was more Trish. Even though it would make sense that, being the best friend of one of the most popular girls in our grade would make me popular too, it wasn't the case; and that's how I liked it. Blend in with the shadows, so to speak.  
  
So after I wrote back saying I was, he wrote _'Our_ _brothers are friends; Jeff was with Alex when Dean jumped them. I hear you got to him first though, nice punch_.' Really, what's the coincidence of this happening? Both our little brothers getting jumped, making us jump Dean in return and earning ourselves two weeks of detention where we end up sitting together.  
  
_'Thanks'_ I wrote back. _'Guess I know what your in for, and why I heard Dean spent the rest of the day spitting up blood_.' So that was the start of our beautiful friendship.  
  
Well, getting back to the story, Matt and I talked while I cleaned my hands with this goop that gets all the grease off until Angelo came out of the office. Matt looked worried for a second, I guess thinking he had gotten me in trouble.  
  
"Finished yet?" he asked, walking up to us.  
  
"Yeah, piece of cake. Oh, this is a friend from school, Matt Hardy. Matt, this is my uncle Ange." I introduced them; wisely leaving out the part about where exactly I had met Matt. As they shook hands, Angelo's gaze fell on Matt's bike.  
  
"That you hog?" he asked as he gave it the once over.  
  
"Yessir, that's my baby." Matt replied proudly.  
  
"Anything wrong with er?" Ange asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I was just passin through and thought I'd stop in and say hey." Matt explained.  
  
Looking slightly disappointed, Ange turned to me. "Well, you finished up all the work for tonight, so unless you want to clean shop you can get out of here." He offered. It's not that I wasn't grateful, but geez, he had practically told me to go out with Matt.  
  
"Great, go for a ride?" he asked. Like I said, not that I wasn't grateful.


	2. Dinner Break

Author's Notes: Hey all. This is, (obviously) the second chapter to the story. Thanks to all the great reviews so far. I was going to wait a while to post this chapter, but I decided to keep you intrigued while I had you. This is also a promise that I will continue posting this story. I love writing it and dish out almost a chapter every two nights. So far I have seven finished chapters and am almost finished with the eighth chapter. Please let me know what you think, this one is my baby.  
  
**Break for Dinner**  
  
So that's how I ended up on the back of Matt's bike when we pulled into Roadhouse Grill around seven-thirty.  
  
"What're we doing here?" I asked as he turned off the engine and kicked out the kickstand.  
  
"I was getting hungry, thought we'd get something to eat." He replied casually, waiting for me to slid off.  
  
"Wait, I . . . I'm supposed to meet Trish at eight for her break." I said and he turned around on the bike to give me a strange look.  
  
"Trish _Stratus_?" he asked, looking incredulous.  
  
"Yeah" I replied with a 'so what' look.  
  
"The cheerleader?" he asked, clearly not believing me.  
  
"Yes, Trish Stratus, the _Cheerleader_. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked with a frown, getting a little mad. I couldn't help it though, I was sick of getting that reaction from everyone.  
  
"Sorry," he replied at seeing how I was reacting to his comments. "Just . . . she's a Townie, a _cheerleader_ Townie at that," Matt said.  
  
"Well, technically, so am I. A Townie, I mean." I stated a little reluctantly looking down at the tail of his jacket. I had a feeling he thought I was a Buzzer but I figured he should know what he's into.  
  
Let me explain. Buzzers live in the more rural parts of the country. They were dubbed so in elementary school, when almost all of the boys had buzz haircuts. Townies, you guessed it, live in town. Townies think they're cooler because they have better clothes, cars and more money as all their parents are layers, doctors, ext. Buzzers think they're cooler because they're not stuck up and know how to fix things as well as hot wires cars because their parents own chop shops or are farmers, ext. There are also sub categories, like Jock Townies, Cheerleader Townies or JD (Juvenile Delinquent) Buzzers and Stoner Buzzers.  
  
So Matt stared at me for a minute with this shocked look on his face. "Lie." He finally said as I wondered how to get him to go. Trish was probably waiting for me and she'd be pissed if I stood her up, no matter how hot Matt was.  
  
"No lie." I said while Matt, apparently taking the hint, started up the bike.  
  
"But . . . but you fix cars and your in detention and . . . you _can't_ be a townie. Trish _can't_ be your friend." He said.  
  
"_Best_ friend." I corrected.  
  
Matt sped out of the parking lot so fast that I had to clutch him so as not to fall off. "So what are you then, a wannabe Buzzer?" he called back to me and I could hear the irritation in his voice.  
  
"No," I answered offended. "I'm . . . I dunno, a JD Townie I guess. I've done the unspeakable and crossed over." I called back to him and, before he could reply, added "You mad at me for not telling you right away?" I tightened my arms around him as I slid forward on the seat so there was no space between us.  
  
"No . . . Not mad. Just a little surprised is all." He replied and I was happy to note that the annoyance in his voice was gone.  
  
"I've known Trish since kindergarten so, even though we're complete opposites we get along pretty well." I explained.  
  
"That makes sense." He replied as we pulled into the DQ parking lot. Trish was sitting in one of those plastic table and chair sets looking more that slightly upset.  
  
"Well, look who finally decides to show." She said while I slid off the bike, handing Matt the helmet. I could see Trish give Matt the once over, only not the way I had.  
  
"Sorry Trish. Matt just came by and we took a ride. Ange let me off early cuz I finished up the work." I explained. "Uh-huh." was all she said.  
  
"Well, I'll catch you later Amy." Matt spoke up.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." I said, turning to him.  
  
"Anytime." He replied, starting up the engine with a kick.  
  
"Really?" I asked with a half smile. Matt gave me a quizzical look, then smiled back at me.  
  
"Want a ride home?" he asked as if reading my mind.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. If you don't mind." I answered smiling fully at him.  
  
"Sure, I have to pick something up but I'll meet you back here in an hour." He said right before he took off.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Trish said as we made our way across the street.  
  
"What?" I asked already knowing where this was going.  
  
"He is a _Buzzer_." Trish informed me.  
  
"I know, he sits next to me in detention." I replied, trying not to smile. Well, okay he _sat_ next to me in detention. For two weeks.  
  
"Geez Amy, it figures. I can't believe you even talked to him." She went on and I opened the door for her to precede me into Pizza Hut.  
  
"What does a Buzzer and a JD Townie make?" I asked. I just loved messing with Trish. I wish you could have seen her face when I got off his bike; she looked like she might have fainted.  
  
"Trouble, that's what. Townies and Buzzers _Do Not Mix_." She replied to my question.  
  
"Don't be a snob." I said before biting into my pizza. Trish, as usual, called ahead so it would be ready in time for her break.  
  
"That's just how things are Amy. I told you dressing like that would get you mistaken for a Buzzer. Now you have them following you around and I can't believe you asked him for a ride." I think I mentioned I've known Trish since kindergarten? Yeah, so just because she can be somewhat of a snob, the good in her outweighs the bad. Most of the time. I'm hoping she'll chill out by college.  
  
"Trish" I said in my most calm voice. "He's really nice and we have a lot in common. Alex and his little brother are friends too, isn't that weird?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, weird." She replied, as if suddenly losing interest in the conversation. Following her gaze, I discovered why. Since the sixth grade(which is when he moved here), Trish has had only one crush; a guy named Chris Irvine. As luck would have it, he just walked in with two of his friends, guys I knew from school named Adam and Jay.  
  
"Why don't you just go say hi?" I asked, glad for the distraction from Matt.  
  
"Right." Was all Trish said before digging into her pizza. It's really weird to see her like this, she's usually so outgoing.  
  
Like I said, she's the most popular girl in our grade so you'd figure she wouldn't have any trouble talking to a guy she likes, right? Wrong. She flirts with some of the guys on the football team, never really seriously. I think she just does it because, as the head cheerleader, it's expected of her. Why doesn't she try and start up a conversation with Chris? Maybe it's because he's a grade a head of us; not that that's ever stopped some of the guys from asking Trish out.  
  
Though maybe it's because he, like me, is Buzzer friendly. Technically a Townie, he does hang out with a lot of buzzer's, though not exclusively. Now that I think about it, I see Matt with Adam and Jay's group a lot. Hmm, this could definitely prove useful; maybe through the grapevine I could get Trish and Chris together. Then Trish would see how good Buzzers can be and would get off my back about Matt.  
  
"Your mom is going to _freak_ when she finds out your riding around on a Buzzer's bike." Damn, no such luck. With the distraction, I mean. Though her eyes did dart from me to him to her pizza, then back again.  
  
"Give me a break Trish, like my mom would find out anyway." I replied, glancing at my watch as Trish glanced at Chris.  
  
"_'I have to go pick up something_.' Gee, I wonder what he could be talking about." She added, rolling her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris pick up his pizza and follow the guys out the door.  
  
"Not all Buzzers smoke pot Trish." I pointed out. I highly doubted Matt did. I mean, I didn't know how that well, it's true. But all the smokers hang out together, so everyone knew who they were and I had never seen Matt with them.  
  
"Come on, I have to get back to work." She said, standing up as I took our tray and threw the trash out.  
  
"Huh, guess he's late." Trish commented with a pointed look at her watch as we reached DQ with no sign of Matt.  
  
"Don't sound to happy. I'll see you later." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"What are you going to do if he doesn't show?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. With a glance to the shop, I noticed Ange had locked up and went home.  
  
"I'll call my mom I guess." I said with a shrug.  
  
"Fine. See ya." Trish huffed and went back into work.  
  
I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and leaned against the building. A girl did not greet a potential date with pizza breath, this much I knew. Besides, I was a gum fiend; it used up all my nervous energy. So either that or I was bouncing off the walls especially when I had to sit still for any length of time. I was only waiting about five minutes when a familiar Vette pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Well, hello there. Need a ride?" Dean asked, smiling.  
  
"Get lost." You might think I was being a little cruel; but if you had to deal with Dean Malenko on a daily basis like I did you'd soon find out that, unfortunately, he doesn't take anything you say seriously. Even though I wasn't looking forward to calling my mother if Matt didn't show, it wasn't as bad as accepting a ride from Dean.  
  
Before Dean could reply however, I heard the now familiar sound of Matt's Indian. I looked to the left where he was just pulling into the parking lot, up behind Dean. Smiling widely from where I was leaning against the building, I called out  
  
"Hey stranger. Give a girl a ride?"  
  
Matt removed his helmet and looked at me for a second before nodding slightly. Was he really just thinking about it? Nah, probably just thinking about how cute I am. Right.  
  
Matt then glanced over at Dean as if noticing him for the first time and I noticed a look of detest in his eyes.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, turning back to me. Without answering, I walked over to his bike and took the offered helmet.  
  
"Let's ride." I said as I slide onto the bike, wrapping my arms around Matt's waist. Without another word to Dean, who at this point looked mad and confused, we sped out of the parking lot and onto the main road.  
  
At the first stoplight, Matt half turned back to me.  
  
"What did Dean want?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. He just always follows Trish and me around. I swear, that guy does not know how to take a hint."  
  
"He looked pissed when I showed up." Matt commented.  
  
"Good, maybe now he'll learn what the words 'Get lost' mean." I replied hopefully. Hey, a girl can dream.  
  
"You got to be home soon?" he called over the noise as we flew down the street.  
  
"No." I called back.

_PS Notes:_ I just wanted to say I've always been a Trish/Jeff kinda girl myself; but since Jeff is thirteen in this and Trish sixteen, that wasn't really possibly. Even though if Jeff was twenty and Trish twenty-three, it would be perfectly fine. Weird, huh? Anyway, back on track. Since the Jericho/Trish storyline(When they were actually together, of course) I noticed they make a cute couple as well, so I substituted Jeff for Chris. You know, in case you were wondering. Thanks all. 


	3. First Date

Authors Notes: Hey all. Just wanted to say thanks so much for all the great feedback I have gotten so far for this story. I makes me feel great to read what you think and I get a kick in the pants to write some more. This is this third instalment of 'When Lightning Strikes.' All disclaimers and such in first chapter. As always, let me know what you think, or if you have any questions about the story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language.

**First Date**

****  
While it was true that if my mom knew I got let off early I would have to be home right away; what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right? Besides, it was only seven, so I had a few hours easy; considering the shop usually closes at ten. Without replying, he turned quickly on Drive-In road, increasing his speed so we were flying at about ninety.  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had in mind. Drive-in road was called such because there wasn't anything on it except, yep, the drive- in. I had only been here a few times with my family when I was younger, before it was dubbed too "Buzzy" by the townies, though it was my first time with a guy. Not that I hadn't been asked before, and that's not even counting Dean.  
  
But Matt was the first guy I had ever wanted to go with, and who cares if he didn't ask? I'm sure if I didn't want to go he would have taken me somewhere else. But the thought of sitting on a cycle with Matt Hardy at the drive-in sent shivers up my back, no lie. I had read about that happening to girls in books, but I always thought it was an exaggeration.  
  
After we got in and found a spot to park, Matt turned to me and asked, "Want anything?" and gestured toward the snack shop.  
  
I considered replying 'You' but thought it might be a little early in our relationship, romantic or otherwise, to make that certain statement, so just settled with "Not really."  
  
"Okay, be right back" he said and made his way over to said shop.  
  
While I was waiting for him to return, I glanced around at the other cars to get an idea of what I was supposed to do. The truck on my right was turned around so the bed was pointed towards the screen and had a man and two kids in it so, no help there. Turning to my left, I noticed the window where fogged up and that it was rocking slightly. Well, three guesses to what they were doing.  
  
Sighing when I had gained no more information, I looked to the screen and realized that I didn't even know what movie we were going to see. Something a father took his children to and someone else came to have sex? Well, that certainly narrowed it down.  
  
"Scoot up" Matt's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I obeyed. He had bought a big soda and I noticed two candy boxes sticking out of the pockets of his leather jacket. Setting the drink on the ground next to the bike, Matt slide in behind me and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist as if testing the waters, sort to speak. I smiled to myself and leaned back against his chest, my arms resting on his legs.  
  
Halfway through the movie, which I was trying to stay awake though, I felt Matt move my hair aside and kiss my neck. Wide-awake now, I stiffened from the shock of it for a second before relaxing again in his arms. I guess he felt this, because not a moment passed before he started kissing me again. I have to admit, I was in heaven. This totally sweet, funny, not to mention hot guy with an amazing bike takes me to a drive in movie and wants to make out. Who cares that the movie sucked or that he was a buzzer and I a Townie? Not me and apparently from the way he was sucking on my neck, he didn't either.  
  
He reached up and turned my head gently to the left as his trial of kisses moved up to my cheek toward my mouth. Right before he reached it, he paused and pulled back enough to look me in the eyes. I wondered why he stopped and if I had done something wrong.  
  
"Matt" I breathed, wanting him to keep going.  
  
"We have company." He said with that half smile, his eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"What?" I replied stupidly, not getting what he was saying. I didn't see Dean walking up from behind us.  
  
"Dean's making his way over." He explained, half smile widening.  
  
"Oh." I said as I turned around to see that indeed Dean was heading our way and looking pretty pissed besides. "Let's get out of here, I don't feel like another fight." I added and Matt nodded, switching spots with me before he took off.  
  
Damn Dean anyway. As if following me around and starting fights with my little brother wasn't enough, now he had wrecked my date with Matt. Not to mention ruined the perfect moment for our first kiss. On the mouth that is. I would get him for this, I promised myself. Soon he was going to learn to leave me the hell alone.  
  
I guess Matt was thinking along the same lines as I was because, as he was dropping me off at my house he said "We need to think of something to do about Dean." I took off the helmet and handed it to him, getting off the bike.  
  
"I've tried everything. He just doesn't take a hint. It's like the meaner I am to him, the more encouraged he gets." I replied, shoving my hands into my jean pockets.  
  
"Well, I have some ideas. We'll talk about it tomorrow before school starts. Cool?" he asked and I nodded.  
  
Then, when I thought he was just going to drive off, he reached out and slipped a finger into my belt loop, slowly puling me closer to him. I knew I had a huge grin on my face, but I didn't care. His right hand came up to cup my cheek and pull my face closer to his. Eyes closed, his, not mine, he gently kissed me.

'Wow' was my first thought as a wave of warmth hit me, my heart beat doubling. So this is what it's like to be kissed. Figuring I should probably do something, I reached up and put my hand behind his head, effectively pulling him closer; and when I finally remembered I was supposed to close my eyes, I did that too.  
  
After I had reached up and pulled him closer, his lips started to move against mine, so I copied him as best I could, hoping I wasn't making a complete fool out of myself. My other hand came to rest on his shoulder while his had moved from my belt loop to fully rest on my hip. His other slipped from my cheek down to my neck where he had been kissing me earlier. This felt _way_ too good.  
  
After another minute of this, he pulled back and smiled up at me. "I guess" he paused to clear his throat. "I guess I'll see you later, then?"  
  
I grinned back at him, probably looking like an idiot and said "Yeah, later." Was that my voice? It sounded _way_ too soft.  
  
He nodded one last time before releasing me; the hand that was on my neck sliding down my arm before letting go of me. "Well, goodnight."  
  
He made no signs of moving away yet, so, besides releasing my hold of his head and shoulder, neither did I. "Night."  
  
Suddenly I realized he was waiting for me to do something. Thinking maybe he wanted me to move away first, I started to until I saw his eyes flicker. 'Oh' I thought, just before leaning back toward him and capturing his lips with mine again. Score one for me, this definitely got a result. His hand reclaimed the spot on my neck and he pulled me slightly closer.  
  
We kissed longer this time and so when we finally parted we were both breathing hard. This time he was the one grinning like a fool. Without thinking, I opened my mouth. "Not bad for my first time, huh?" I said with a smile.  
  
His eyes widened slightly and I closed my eyes against it, feeling like I should smack myself. Smack myself? More like pounding my head against a wall somewhere. I was humiliated. "I did not just say that. Please tell me I did not just said that. God, am I a loser or what?" I asked knowing I was blushing red, eyes still closed. I knew from where we were standing that the front door was only twenty or thirty feet away. I could so make a run for it, except Matt would have to let me go first.

"No, no. Not at all. I was just surprised, that's all. You seemed. . . like you knew what you were doing." He replied with what sounded like a grin. I took the chance and opened my eyes.  
  
"I read a lot." I said meekly.  
  
"Are you sure its wasn't just your great teacher?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me, making me laugh out loud and forget my new nervousness.  
  
"Hmm, could be. I can't be a hundred percent sure, of course, without more practice." I replied seriously and he nodded gravely.  
  
"I agree completely." Without another word he pulled me to him again and we were kissing with more gusto then before. But before either of us could get into it, a voice called out, making us jump apart.  
  
"Mom just called and said she was on her way home; so unless you want her to join the party, you might want to wrap it up."  
  
I turned around to see Alex grinning at us from the pouch with the phone in his hand. "Point taken, get lost." I called back and he shrugged then returned inside, probably to watch from the window.  
  
"Sorry." I said, turning slightly pick again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I need to get going anyway. Come early tomorrow?" he asked. Then, guessing that sounded wrong he quickly added. "So we can figure out what to do about Dean."  
  
"Oh." I said, not masking my disappointment at hearing his hastily explanation. "Right. Dean."  
  
"And maybe a few more lessons. It is school, after all." His grin matched mine as he kissed me one last time, pulled his helmet on and sped off.


	4. Meet the Family

_Authors notes:_ Hey all. Fourth chapter here, updated quicker than I thought it would be, but that's always a good thing, huh? Anyway, I don't have much to say except all disclaimers and such are in first chapter and, THANKS TO ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS I GET!! Or, more specifically, thanks to all the great reviewers. :) Keep em comin'!  
  
**Meet My Family**  
  
"Moms going to freak when she finds out." Was the first thing Alex said when I walked into the house.  
  
"_If_" I corrected, sitting next to him on the couch.  
  
"If" he agreed with a nod, silently letting me know that he would keep my secret.  
  
"I didn't know you were dating Matt Hardy." Alex's voice broke the few moments of silence and I noticed the slight tinge of hurt from what he obviously thought was a secret from him.  
  
"I'm not." I assured him, then added, "I wasn't. I mean, we just had our first date tonight." I then explained everything that happened, including the meeting in detention. I left out what exactly Dean had interrupted at the movies that night, though. Some things my brother just didn't need to know, even if he probably got an eye full just five minutes ago.  
  
"Jeff told me Matt beat up Dean too. I was ganna ask if you saw him in detention." Alex said and after a thoughtful pause added "I bet if Ma finds out at all it'll be from Trish." I sighed, wishing I could argue but I knew he was right.  
  
Don't get me wrong, It's not like she would do it on purpose or anything, but Trish had the habit letting things slip without noticing who was in earshot. So all I could say in response was "I hope not."  
  
Alex nodded in agreement, pulling himself from the deep cushions of the couch. "I better get going on my homework before mom gets home." He said and I groaned in response.  
  
"Yeah, me too." I replied, following him down to the hallway to our bedrooms that were right across from each other, with mine on the right and his on the left.  
  
Our mom's room was down at the other end of the house, past the living room, dining room and kitchen. She had her own bathroom while Alex and I shared the one between our rooms, located at the very end of the hallway that our bedrooms where down. The garage connected to the kitchen which, when combined with the dining and living room, looked like one big room.  
  
Halfway through my math homework, I heard my mom walk in. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was around ten thirty, an hour before I was due home. Wondering if Ange had told her he let me off early or not, I silently closed my door and hoped she wouldn't notice my light was on while talking to Alex. See, my mom was one of those I-need-to-know-everything- about-my-children moms. Yeah, lucky us, right?  
  
Anyway, everyday she comes home from work and it's straight to our rooms for a full report. I half concentrated on my work and half listened to the murmurings of my mother and brother, ready to serve as a decoy if Alex needed me. Five minutes later my mother raised her voice, making it easy to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Alexander Dumas, I _told_ you I don't like you hanging around with that Hardy boy. He is going to get you into some serious trouble one of these days."  
  
I laughed out right from the privacy of my bedroom. The truth was whatever trouble Alex and Jeff had gotten into was because of my brothers coaxing. Jeff, as far as I've seen and heard, was no angel, it was true. But he didn't exactly go looking for trouble; the exact opposite of Alex who loved to stir up it up wherever he went. My mother, of course, was oblivious to this fact, she only saw 'Buzzer'.  
  
Closing my math book with a sigh, I saw my opportunity to repay Alex for not squealing about my riding around, playing tonsil hockey with Jeff Hardy's older brother. I opened my door with as much noise as possible, calling out a cheerful "Hey Ma!"  
  
"Why Amy honey, what are you doing home so early?" she asked both surprised and delighted. Alex threw me a grateful look and got back to his homework.  
  
I expertly led my mother away from Alex's room as I explained why Ange had let me off so early. "And you came right home?" she asked slightly suspicious.  
  
"No," I replied, getting an apple out of the fridge. "I hung around so Trish and I could have dinner, then I headed home." Hey, it was the truth; just the very shortened version of it.  
  
"Well, I wish you would have called me, I don't like you walking home alone at night." Mom replied, sitting at the dinning room table. "Ma, It's only two miles and I'm sixteen." I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Even so, we can't be to careful." She said sternly. "So how was work?" I asked, changing the subject. I wondered how she would react if I started prying into her business, asking who she took her break with and if she talked to any guys. But on the other hand, I doubt I wanted to know.  
  
"Your father called." Mom said stiffly, after a small explanation of what happened at work that day. I groaned inwardly at these three words. Any mention of Dad from Mom was never a good thing. Since their divorce five years ago they usually tryed to pretend the other didn't exist.  
  
"Oh?" I replied as if offhand.  
  
"Yes, seems you missed a lunch date with him yesterday. Seems to think it was _my_ fault." She said accusingly.  
  
"Oh right." I said, just remembering we had changed it from Sunday to Wednesday this week. "I totally forgot. How'd he think it was your fault?" I asked, knowing I shouldn't get into it but to curious not to.  
  
"He says I should have reminded you. But I know what he _really_ thinks." She replied and this time I groaned aloud, knowing what was coming. Mom acted like she didn't even hear me and went on,  
  
"_He_ thinks I just don't want you to see him, which is totally crazy. I think it's important for you kids to spend as much time with him as you can; because soon you'll be grown up with kids of your own and then It'll be to late. Besides, a growing boy like Alex needs a positive male figure in his life, especially at this age. But does _he_ listen? No, of course not. When has _he_ ever listened to me?" I wondered vaguely if she was still talking to me.  
  
"I'll call him tomorrow and apologize." I said and started heading down the hall towards my room, but she didn't reply.  
  
"What the heck was _that_ all about?" Alex asked before I went into my room.  
  
"Dad." I answered with a sigh and he rolled his eyes, nodding before going back to his work.  
  
Once I shut my door, I noticed the time on the alarm clock next to my bed and decided Trish should be home from work by now. Since Trish had her own line in her room, I always called her when it was after nine- which is as late as my mom wanted anyone to call us. After two rings, she picked up with,  
  
"Well, at least you made it home alive." I chuckled softly, shaking my head.  
  
"Nice to know you care." I replied.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" she asked, generally curious and not just trying to be polite.  
  
"Great, we rode around for a little bit, then went to see a movie." I hoped she wouldn't ask which one because, frankly, I still had no idea.  
  
"Did he kiss you?" She asked and I didn't respond.  
  
"Geez Amy, I can't believe you. I know you're into cars and everything but he's a _Buzzer_."  
  
"Trish, I like Matt, Matt likes me and as long as I can help it, I am going to keep seeing him. Now, if you are really my friend you'll look past your stereotypical view of him and be happy for me." I stated, pissed but pleased I had gotten that out.  
  
She was quite for a few minutes and then "Your right, Amy. I'm sorry, I just wish you'd fall for a better guy, But I'll keep my mouth shut." She paused. "And I _am_ happy for you."  
  
Satisfied, I thanked her and, with the promise of walking to school together the next day, we hung up. I was actually surprised she gave in so easily but I knew I sunk a little low with the whole 'If you were really my friend' bit. It didn't give her much option.  
  
I took a quick shower and slipped into some sweat pants and a big t-shirt before falling into bed. Hundreds of thoughts were swirling around in my head that night and it took me awhile before I got to sleep. The memory of Matt's kisses were still so fresh and I wanted to savior the moment.  
  
Although it was true that Matt was the first person I've ever kissed and so I had nothing to compare it too, I though he was great at it. For the first time I could remember, I couldn't wait to go to school. Not that I'd see him much, though. I mean, he's not in my grade and I couldn't remember if I had his lunch or not. I finally willed my mind to clear so I could get some much needed rest.

_Authors Notes:_ Sorry this chapter is so short, or maybe it just seems short because nothing really happens. But just wait, tomorrow we get to go to school! Woo hoo! Will we get to have lunch with Matt? Tune in next time to find out. 


	5. PreSchool

_Authors Notes:_ How goes it? Chapter Five here, I guess I don't need to tell you that though. I will tell you this, however, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Seriously, as soon as I read them I'm all 'Wow, I'd better go write another chapter if everyone's still interested.' And let me also say, I love writing this story! I'm having so much fun with it. So with the hopes of you liking it half as much as I do, I present Chapter Five:  
  
** PreSchool**  
  
The next morning, I debated briefly if I should wear a skirt and blouse instead of my usual jeans and T, but quickly dismissed the idea. I decided no matter how much I liked Matt that I wouldn't change how I did thinks, even if it was just the way I dressed. Besides, he didn't ask me out because how I dressed. At least, God I hope not. Well, enough if he did, he had only even seen me in jeans, so why mess with a good thing?  
  
Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I headed down the hall towards the kitchen where Alex and Jeff where going over some papers.  
  
"Morning kiddies." I greeted with a grin.  
  
"Kiddies?" Alex replied, eyebrows raised.  
  
I shrugged, "If the shoe fits." I said smiling. "Mom gone then?" I asked as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Amy, do you know how much those cap gun ammo things costs?" Alex asked looking up from the paper in front of them.  
  
"Not much. Like, a dollar for a pack of ten or something. Why?" I asked. He exchanged a grin with Jeff before I thought better of it. "No. Don't want to know, then I can claim ignorance." I said before he could reply.  
  
"Easy for you to claim ignorance, huh Amy?" Jeff asked, sill grinning.  
  
"Fun-_ny_." I said flicking some milk at him, but grinned anyway.  
  
I sat on the kitchen counter eating my food and thinking of a casual way of asking Jeff if Matt had said anything about me. '_Did Matt have a good time last night_?' Hmm, no. How about '_How's your brother, Jeff_?' Well, that could work. Then again they'd probably tease me to no end about it and tell him I asked about him. But if I don't want him to know I was asking about him, would he want me to know that he was asking about me? Assuming he was, of course.  
  
I was interrupted in my musings by Jeff saying, offhandedly. "Oh yeah, Matt says to ask you to meet him by the A wing lockers before homeroom." Success! Didn't have to ask after all _and_ he asked about me. Well, sort of. Putting on what I hoped was a look of nonchalance, I put my dish in the sink and shrugged.  
  
"Okay, cool. Well, see you guys later." I said, heading for the door after grabbing my backpack off the couch. "And don't get caught." I added, thinking of the cap ammo question before slamming the door and heading over to Trish's house.  
  
Now, the hard part was going to be telling Trish I wanted to meet Matt early at school and therefore, in her eyes anyway, I would have to ditch her. I was debating this internally on my way over to her house when my ears caught hold of the now familiar sound of Matt's bike. Turning around, I was greeted with what was fast becoming my favorite sight, Matt Hardy on his bike, pulling up alongside me. Me.  
  
"Hey" I greeted with a shy smile. Today he was dressed in blue jeans, not to tight and not to baggy, with a silky looking short sleeved black shirt that was covered by a black motorcycle jacket. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower with his hair still wet in its usually loose pony- tail. Pardon my drool.  
  
"Hey yourself." He returned with a smile, I was happy to note, that was anything _but_ shy. "Ride?" he offered, already handing me the helmet.  
  
My stomach fell as I remembered Trish. I really wish I wasn't so loyal to my friends. Isn't it normal to blow off your best friend for a guy?, I wondered, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No. Thanks, though, But I'm supposed to meet –"  
  
"Trish Stratus." He cut me off with a sigh while he dejectedly put the spare helmet away. "Yeah, you do that a lot, you know?" Was he angry with me? Or did he think I was blowing him off?  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't know you'd be around this morning." I replied. Well, hell. If he was mad because of this, what could I do? It's not like we planned to go to school together. The last I heard he wanted me to meet him at the A wing lockers.  
  
"Yeah, spur of the moment kind of thing." He said as if reading my thoughts. Or replying to my question, whichever. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school then.". Up until now he had been sitting on his bike while walking alongside me. Now he revved it up once and prepared to take off.  
  
"Wait." My hand, as if by its own accord, shot out and grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving yet. "Uh, why don't you walk with us?" I asked, not removing my hand from him arm incase he tried to ride over without answering. At least, that's what I told myself.  
  
"Sure Ames, I can hear the disdain from here." He said with a humorless smile.  
  
Ignoring the way my heart felt when he reveled his own personal way of saying my name, I said "She's not that bad." Though without much feeling.  
  
He was about to reply when the, unfortunately, also familiar sound of a corvette caught my ears. "Oh man, not again." I groaned, digging my nails slightly into Matt's jacket where my hand still lay. He gave me a curious look, then turned to follow my gaze and when he saw Deans car coming up the road gave a groan of his own.  
  
"What's this guys _deal_?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Don't look at me." I replied just as the car reached us, the Drivers side window coming down.  
  
"Car trouble?" he asked Matt with a sneer.  
  
"Get lost, _Townie_." Matt grumbled at him.  
  
"This boy bothering you, Amy?" he turned to me  
  
"The only _boy_ bothering me is you, Dean. Now you heard him, get lost." I snapped back, throwing my best glare in for good measure.  
  
"I'd hate to see what your mother would say, you hanging around with scum like this." Dean spat. I had to tighten my grip on his arm to keep Matt from flying through the window and attacking Dean.  
  
"I'd hate to see what your mother would say, you on your way to becoming a pedophile."  
  
Dean gave me a sour smile. "You can come on over my house anytime and find out, baby." Disgusted, I let go of Matt's arm, leaving him free to retaliate against him; But as soon as he had uttered those words, Dean took off.  
  
"Dirtbag." Was all I could manage, a grimace still on my face. I checked my watch before sliding in behind Matt on his cycle, startling him. "Come on, Trish's bound to have left by now."I told him taking the proffered helmet.

_More Authors Notes_: Another short chapter, but don't worry. Next time we'll actually make it to school, and that's when all the fun starts. Drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing, or if there are any questions in the house, I'd be more than happy to answer them. Thanks and see you again soon. 


	6. Close Call

_Authors notes:_ Hey all, me again. This is the sixth chapter of When Lightning Strikes and, in my opinion, this is when it starts to get good. I thank you all so much for your input and reviews, I appreciate each and every one and want to thank everyone whose ever reviewed my stories. I just wanted to say a special thanks to Moonchaser for your great review. I think it's the best one I've gotten. I don't want to neglect all my other reviewers, because of course I wait eagerly for what you have to say as well. But as soon as I read Moonchaser's I was like 'Wow, I have to say thanks.' So thank you, and thank everyone and I hope you like this chapter, and this story.  
  
**Close Call**  
  
We had just reached the school when Matt finally said something. "What _is_ your mother going to say?" he asked as we pulled into a parking space and he turned off the engine.  
  
"I won't lie to you, my mother is Trish Stratus twenty years from now." I replied reluctantly. Matt's only response was to sigh and shake his head. "Your regretting it now, I bet." I said morosely, leaning up against the bike.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, eyes meeting mine once more.  
  
"I mean your probably regretting ever stopping into the garage last night. What with Trish, Dean and my mother I'm not the easiest girl in the world to – uh, date." Where we dating yet? Last night could definitely be considered a date but did that count as 'Dating'? Or did there need to be at least two dates to be considered a couple? These are things a sixteen year old girl should know.  
  
Matt gave me a full fledge grin as he took a step closer to me. "I wasn't looking for the easiest girl in the world to date," he chuckled. "I don't want an _easy_ girl. I kinda like you." He reached a hand out to rest on the right side of my neck where his thumb could caress my cheek.

I returned his smile tooth for tooth. "Really? Cuz, I kinda like you, too." I said, taking a step toward him, hoping he would kiss me again.  
  
"Well, that's good. I'm glad we're on the same page, then." He said, voice dropping to a whisper as his face inched closer and closer to mine.  
  
I was about to reply with 'Me too' or something equally as witty, but our lips touched and all thought flew from my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his other hand came around my waist, pulling me closer. His lips were just as soft as I remembered and I felt like sighing into his mouth.  
  
After kissing for a bit, Matt replied me, but still stayed close. "You should probably go find Trish and explain." He suggested. 

"Oh, yeah. That'd be good." I replied with a nod.  
  
"I suppose your walking home with her too, huh?" he asked as we made our way through school hand in hand.  
  
"No, actually. Cheerleading practice until three thirty, then she goes into work." I replied happily and Matt returned my enthusiasm.  
  
"Great, want to do something?" A number of things, mostly involving your mouth on mine.  
  
"Sure" I smiled up at him just as the bell rang. We were just at the beginning of the hall my homeroom was in. "This is my stop." I said with a gesture.  
  
"I'm one down. See you at lunch?" he asked as kids filed past us trying to beat the bell.  
  
"Yeah. First lunch?" I asked. Trish had second and so I didn't really sit with anyone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll find you." He replied as he bent down to give me a quick kiss and then he was gone.  
  
As soon as attendance was taken, Trish hissed at me "Where were you?" I explained how Matt had come by, then Dean, and how by the time Dean drove off we barley had time to make it to school before the bell rang.  
  
"I looked for you, but I guess you were already in class." I said apologizing.  
  
"Geez, so I guess you and Matt really are a couple, huh?" she asked sounding disapproving.  
  
"Looks like it." I grinned back at her.  
  
Trish had pulled out her math book and started to finish up the work. Since I had already finished all my homework the night before, I took out a book, Jenny Carroll's _'When Lightning Strikes'_ and begun reading where I had left off.  
  
"Do you know how people are going to talk when this gets out?" Trish asked after a few minutes had passed.  
  
"Trish, when have I ever cared what people think or say about me?" I asked in reply, chuckling.  
  
"Still, I'm just letting you know what to expect." She said gravely.  
  
"Well, thank you Miss Cleo." I replied, earning a snort of amusement from her. "Besides, you said so yourself, people already think I'm a Buzzer, so who's going to care if a potential Buzzer goes out with another more established one?"  
  
"Oh, my god Amy. Your dating a _Buzzer_!?" Stacy, a friend of Trish's from the Cheerleading squad asked, totally interrupting our, hello, private conversation. Not to mention the fact that she said Buzzer like it was a bad word. Which, depending on how you look at it, is true.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Matt Hardy." God, just saying his name made me smile. Embarrassing, I know but who cares?  
  
"Oh, my god." She repeated. Was that all she could say? _'Just go back to reading and ignore her'_ I told myself. Yeah, right.  
  
"So?" I said sharply.  
  
"Well, hello? He's a Buzzer." She said like that explained it.  
  
"And?" I bit back.  
  
"And you're a Townie. God Amy, are you really that desperate? Or is it more of a charity case?" I was up and out of my seat before I even thought to do it.  
  
"Miss Dumas! Sit down this instant." Mrs. Brown ordered, standing up herself.  
  
"Take that back you air-headed, stuck-up little Bitch." I spat at Stacey, who by now looked up at me with widen eyes. Most of the class immediately erupted in chants of 'Cat fight'.  
  
"That is enough! Amy, go see the consoler, now!" Mrs. Brown was already signing the form. I glared at Stacey an moment longer then snatched up my stuff, grabbed the note from the teacher and left, slamming the door behind me.  
  
I fumed all the way to the office and while sitting in Mr. Zebrowski's office, waiting for him to come back from breaking up a fight between two freshmen. While I sat there waiting, though, I realized my error. If I caught Mr. Z on a bad day, I could be sent home and that meant a call to my mother. A call to my mother meant no sitting with Matt at lunch, no riding home from school with him and definitely no hanging out afterwards.  
  
However, if I played my cards right, I could get a slap on the wrist and a send off to my next class. He would probably have his hands full with the two fighters and my 'Crime' sort to speak, would doubtless pale in comparison.  
  
"Miss Dumas, pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?" Mr. Z had walked in while I was lost in thought. So far so good, he looked like he was in a good mood anyway. He came around to sit on the opposite side of the desk.  
  
Mr. Z, I have to say, has a great body. He was still pretty young, twenty- seven or twenty-eight with short blonde hair and light blue eyes, you could so see the surfer kid in him. Most of the girl population had a crush on him, a fact I'm sure Mr. Z was aware of himself. He was married, however, to a female teacher everyone loved and always hoped to get. The same girls with crushes on him thought it was so cute when they would see him having lunch with her, or when one would stop into the others office or classroom.  
  
"Well, Mr. Z" I started, a sheepish smile on my face. "I'm sorry to say I haven't started the day off very well." He returned my smile. He was notoriously nice to those on his good side and equally as scary to the troublemakers of the school. As one of the strongest men in the school, It was either Mr. Z or one of the male PE teachers who was called in to break up a fight.  
  
"I had a feeling this wasn't a social call. What happened?" he asked, slipping on his reading glasses and holding his hand out for the note. I handed it over while explaining.  
  
"I sort of blew up at Stacey Keibler, sir. I was just in a bad mood and took it out on her when the opportunity presented itself. Things are a little tense at home, see and I'm afraid I'm not taking it as well as I should." I said the first thing that flew into my head and tried my best to look sorry. I don't think he would have much sympathy for me if I had said she was insulting my boyfriend.  
  
"I see. Air-headed, Stuck-up Bitch, is she?" He asked, looking like he wanted to smile. _'Little bitch'_ I wanted to correct him, but wisely kept my mouth shut. Instead, I played sheepish and threw in some more embarrassment for good measure. "Well, I can understand how good it seems to vent your anger onto someone else, but try to handle it differently next time, will you?" he asked looking at me over the top of his glasses.  
  
"Oh, yes sir." I replied, trying to look earnest. Mr. Z, in the two years that I had been coming to his office almost always fell for my innocent girl act, If I had calmed down enough to play it up for him.  
  
"Well, the bells about to ring, why don't you go onto your next class; and I don't want to hear about anymore altercations between you and Stacey. Scratch that. Make it _anyone_." He said signing my note and handing it back to me. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Yes sir. I'll be on my best behavior." I assured him, then got up to make my way to next period.

_Authors notes_: With all that rambling I did before the story, I forgot to talk to you about Mr. Zebrowski. He is, in fact, a real person. He was my eighth grade dean in middle school and is about true to life as I tried to portray him here; from his looks to his attitude. So what I'm getting at is I don't own him, and if he's reading this (Yeah, right) Sorry for using you without permission, Mr. Z. :) 


	7. Instant Celebrities

_Authors Notes:_ Hey all. Well, here's the much anticipated (Yeah, right) Seventh Chapter of my When Lightning Strikes. Two new disclaimers in this one, I don't own Torrie Wilson or Chris Nowinski ( Don't look too surprised) :)  
  
I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, I'm slowly losing the initiative to write, though I'm still full of ideas. I don't know, maybe I'm just being lazy. Don't worry too much, I want to see what happens with this as much, maybe more, than you do, so I won't be lazy for long (I hope.)  
  
Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, you don't know how much I enjoy reading them, even a little note with two words on it makes me smile. So I hope, as I always do, that you enjoy this chapter and, of course, the story as a whole.  
  
PS: When uploading this story, it's not letting me put indents on the page. I guess a story is a story no matter what it looks like, but it just erks me a little. But oh well, what can you do? Just ignore it I guess.

* * *

**Instant Celebrities**

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, I had almost landed back in the consolers office twice. Once by a chat with Torrie Wilson, Stacey's best friend, so you can imagine how _that_ went. Then again by a Townie Jock named Chris Nowinski, who wanted to know why, if I was going out with Dean, did everyone say Matt and I were a couple now. Seriously. As calmly as possible, I told him the day I went anywhere with Dean would be the day hell had frozen over and walked away. Well, okay, stormed off might be more accurate. But, come on, what was everyone's _deal_?  
  
"Tough day, dear?" Matt asked with a smile as he plopped his tray next to my bag lunch on one of the picnic tables outside. He was sitting next to me, close enough so our thighs touched and it would be nothing for him to put him arm around me. You know, if he wasn't trying to eat.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked, wondering if he had gotten half as much grief over this as I had.  
  
"Well, that was a clue." He said, looking pointedly at my hands that were, I had just noticed, tearing the bag which I had thrown a sandwich and apple in, to small pieces.  
  
"Oh." I said stopping in surprise. "Well, you could say that." I debated whether or not to tell him all the shit I was getting over everyone finding out Matt and I were now a couple.  
  
"I told you this would happen." He said before I got the chance to speak. I looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You did?" Where we even talking about the same thing?  
  
"Well, okay, maybe I didn't voice it, but I know we'd turn into instant celebrities." He said, taking a healthy bite of his pizza before continuing. God, I even thought he was cute while he ate, is that pathetic?  
  
"As the first Buzzer and Townie couple, you would be questioned by people you didn't even know knew you to see if it were true, then to see why it was true and I would be slapped on the back for my '_Good catch' _" he finished, taking another bite of his pizza.  
  
"Good catch?" I raised my eyebrow in question.  
  
"Well," He smiled at me "You know what I mean."  
  
"So I get bombarded with questions and you get a slap on the back and a '_Good job'_?" I huffed, rolling my apple around in my hands. "What's everyone's problem anyway, why can't they just **_mind their own business_**?" I raised my voice slightly and shot a glare at the table next to ours, where they were openly staring. That did the trick, I thought smugly while Matt just watched the exchange with amused eyes.  
  
"Eat your apple before you bruise it." He suggested finishing off his pizza. I just put it on his tray.  
  
"Not to mention" I said, throwing my leg over the bench so I fully faced him. "The fact that people are saying I'm also dating Dean Malenko." I went on as Matt took a bite out of my apple, then handed it back to me.  
  
"I thought you didn't care what people said about you?" he teased while I took a bite and handed the apple back.  
  
"I don't. Usually. But, come on. Dean Malenko? _Anyone_ but him and I wouldn't care; but to think I would even consider being in the same _room_ as that sleaze." I shuddered at the thought as I took the offered apple back from Matt and took a bite.  
  
"Well, I can understand that." Matt said before I bypassed his hand and brought the apple right to his mouth. Eyes never leaving mine, he bit down on the apple and, as he dripped some juice onto my finger, he licked that clean too. Oh, my, god. I put the apple back onto his tray then reached up to pull him closer, our lips about to touch.  
  
"You sure about this? Going to give them more fuel." He warned, eyes fixed on my lips.  
  
"Who?" I questioned before leaning up and kissing him.  
  
I know, okay? I know. But just because I was bitching about everyone talking about us does not mean I'm going to pass up a chance for a kiss from Matt. My left hand had held him in place, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while his right arm snaked around me to rest on my back.  
  
We were at an odd angle for kissing. With my legs on either side of the bench, it was easy for me to slid closer so that I was I was practically surrounding him. He, on the other hand, was still facing forward so that, if we kept this up, he would soon have a crick in either his neck or his back. He could turn, of course, and get more comfortable. But since I was so close, if he did it would leave his knee caught right between my legs, which would then leave me uncomfortable.  
  
We didn't have long to make a decision, almost instantly there were cat calls and whistles. Really, its like they've never seen two people kiss before. I broke away from Matt with a grunt of frustration and leaned my head against his shoulder, hiding my face.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, cheeks burning with the knowledge that everyone was staring at us.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else, we still have plenty of time before the bell." I suggested, leaning back so I could look him in the eye.  
  
"Amy, do you know what that will look like?" he asked half amused, his eyes still flickering back to my lips every so often.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. What will what look like?  
  
"Think about it, we both rush off and disappear somewhere until next class. The rumors are flying already and its just the first day. I'm totally game, of course, I'm just worried about your virtue." He explained. Worried about my virtue? What the hell was he talking-  
  
Oh. _Ooh_.  
  
"Your saying people will think we're running off to have . . ." I trailed off and he shrugged.  
  
"Its definitely probable."  
  
"Well, shit." I sighed, earning a grin from him.  
  
"Don't worry, Ames, I have a plan." He whispered conspiratorially, eyebrows wiggling.  
  
"Oooh, do tell." I whispered back, leaning in close to him. I was willing to do just about anything if he would call me Ames and kiss me again.  
  
"Well." He started, taking my hand in his and turning his head so he was whispering in my ear. "How about you go that way." He sought out my index finger and pointed it left, toward the science building. I could feel every warm breath as he spoke against my next and was trying to suppress the shivers. It was no joke, I can tell you, him being this close. "And I'll go that way." This time he pointed our hands to the right toward the cafeteria.  
  
That was certainly a plan. The question was, what the hell good would it be for me to be in the science building and him to be in the cafeteria? "Then" He continued. Oh good, there's more. "We could meet back by the portables."  
  
Now that made more sense. The science building led out to the portables, while the cafeteria led to the PE field next to them. Somewhere nobody would be caught dead during lunch. On the other hand, all the kids who had second lunch and who had classes in said portables would be getting a free show. Oh well, you only live once, and we only had another fifteen minutes for lunch.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." I whispered back. Then, before I lost the nerve, kissed him right below his ear causing him to shiver and tighten his grip on my hands. Oh yeah, I still got it. "Let's go."  
  
After we threw our trash away, Matt grabbed me, gave me a quick kiss and released me. "See you later, then." He said, I thought, rather loudly. Giving me a wink, he headed off towards the cafeteria. With a shake of my head, I saddled my backpack and set of to the science building.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_ Ooh, Amy and Matt heading to make-out city! Sorry, couldn't help myself. What will happen next? Will they get caught? Will they actually get some alone time (Wink, wink)? Will a meteor crash into the school? Probably not. But you never know.  
Tune in next time, same story, same place. Oh, and let me know what you think. Or what you don't think. Or what you want to know. Or what you don't want to know. Pretty much just let me know. Thanks! See you next time. (Hopefully sooner rather than later.)

* * *


	8. Make a Break For It

_Author's Notes_: Hey all! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Anyway, this is the long awaited update of When Lighting Strikes. Chapter Eight, to be exact, but I'm sure you all know that already. Anyway, I did actually finish this earlier, but wasn't able to sign in until today.  
Thanks as always for your great reviews. I really enjoy getting feedback, whether praise or constructive criticism. With that said, Onto Chapter Eight:

* * *

**Making a Break For It**

**

* * *

**

After we threw our trash away, Matt grabbed me, gave me a quick kiss and released me. "See you later, then." He said, I thought, rather loudly. Giving me a wink, he headed off towards the cafeteria. With a shake of my head, I saddled my backpack and set of to the science building.

Walking quickly through the building, I looked around to make sure there was no teachers in the hall way. The last thing I needed right now was to get stopped and questioned about why I was here instead of out finishing my lunch. Luck must have still been on my side though, I thought as I pushed the doors, which lead to the back fields with the portables in them, open.

I quickly scanned the area for Matt and spotted him towards the right leaning against the building, between the portables and the library. About as private as we were going to get, though I doubted anyone could see us. With butterflies in my stomach, I gave him a smile and made my way over as I watched him watch me.

"Miss Dumas? I thought that was you." I heard a voice say behind me and bit back a groan, freezing in my tracks. 'So much for my great luck' I thought bitterly as I turned to face the voice that followed me out from the science building.

"Hey Mr. Z." I said with what I hoped was a convincing smile. My back was to Matt but I knew we were close enough so he could hear every word. 'Please' I prayed 'Don't say anything about what happened with Stacey.' That would be all I needed.

"And what, if I may ask, are you doing back here?" His eyes flickered behind me and I knew he was looking at Matt. There was no way he could tell if I was going towards him though. I was walking on the pavement that ran from the first portable, wound around the Science building and out into the courtyard. So it looked like I could just kept going, past Matt who was standing in the grass and to the left of the little sidewalk.

"Just trying to walk off my lunch before the bell rings." I answered smoothly. I resisted the urge to shove my hands in my pockets. That was, I remember from all of the Cop TV I watched, a sure sign that a person is nervous, though I wondered if he knew that.

"Really? Well, I've actually found it better to sit and let your body digest before engaging in any physically activates. Wouldn't want to give yourself a stomach ache, would you?" He looked smug for some reason, and his eyes flickered behind me twice more while he was talking.

"Huh, I didn't know that, but I'll definitely keep it in mind." I replied, really wanted to say something like, ok great, now leave. I've found authority figures don't really like when you say that kind of thing to them though, and really, who wouldn't get suspicious with a statement like that? So I just kept up with my smile.

"Now Amy. I hope you don't find this offensive, but you wouldn't be meeting someone back here, would you?" Ok, I think my hearts going to explode. How the hell did he know what I was up to? I hope he, at least, didn't know whom I was now dating or the fact that he was standing about ten feet behind me. "I mean, just this morning you promised you weren't going to get into anymore fights." He said looking stern.

I was so relieved that I laughed out loud. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not starting fights Mr. Z, I promise. I just wanted to stretch my legs and collect my thoughts before class started. Honest." I said giving him a genuine smile in my relief.

He looked at me a moment longer, then nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Remember, you can stop in anytime you need to talk." He said patting my shoulder before continuing walking.

"Mr. Hardy." He nodded at Matt who, I saw as I turned around, was sitting on the ground doing what looked like homework. Matt looked up at Mr. Z as if in surprise, enough though I'm sure he must have been listening avidly to our conversation.

"What's up, Mr. Zebrowski." Matt nodded back, then looked back to his work. I waited until he was out of sight before closing the distance between Matt and I.

"And what," he wanted to know, putting his folder away, "Was _that_ all about?" He asked, half amused.

I shook my head, kneeling down so his legs were on either side of me, my hands on his raised knees. "It's a long story and we only have about," I paused to check my watch "Ten minutes left before the bell."

Without giving him time to reply, I leaned down and caught his lips with mine. His hands instantly came up to rest on my hips, steadying me as mine left his knees to rest on his shoulders. Oh man, this just gets better every time we do it.

We were kissing as slowly as our first kiss and his thumb, whether he realized it or not, was rubbing small circles on my sides where his hands rested, that were almost in sync with our kisses. Thus encouraged, I ran my hands to where his shirt opened to his neck and slipped them under, massaging his shoulders. Matt mumbled something against my lips and I pulled back, slightly breathless.

"What'd you say?" I asked, pulling my hands out of his shirt and running them up and down his chest.

"We never talk anymore." He said with a mock pout and I let out a bark of laughter before he latched his mouth onto my neck, hands roaming up and down my back. That shut me up pretty quick, I can tell you.

"Your right." I croaked out before clearing my throat and trying again. "Does Chris Irvine have a girlfriend?" I asked and he immediately pulled back. I had to bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the expression on his face.

"Jericho? Why? You looking?" I pretended to think about it for half a moment before scrunching up my nose.

"Blondes were never really my type." I said with a shake of my head, reaching up to run my hand through his tied back hair. "Though I've always had a thing for guys with long hair." I grinned at him..

"Why did you want to know?" he asked again, looking more relaxed. I guess now that he knew I wasn't trying to hook up with someone else.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise." He replied looking intrigued.

"Trish has had a crush on him since he first moved here." I told him, feeling a little bad, but it's not like she swore me to secrecy. Probably because she knew I had no one to tell, but still; this was all for the best. Matt's response to this news was to let out a whoop of laughter.

"Trish Stratus has a thing for _Jericho_?" He asked, incredulous.

"Geez Matt, tell the whole world why don't you." I said looking around.

"Ah calm down. No one's around." He replied, slipping his hands a little under my T-shirt to rest on my lower back. He was watching my reaction closely, so I gave him an encouraging smile and leaned down to resume our kisses.

We had only been kissing for a little bit when the bell rang. We both groaned, breaking apart and trying to catch our breath. I really hate school. We stood up quickly as kids filled out of the portables on their way to lunch.

"Well. I guess we should go to class." Matt said, looking down at me.

"Humph. Guess so." I replied straightening out my shirt.

"Unless..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Unless what?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing, forget it." He answered quickly.

"Unless what?" I repeated.

"I was just going to say, unless… you know… you just want to, uh, skip the rest of the day and go hang out. But I know you wouldn't want to, so let's just go." He said it so quickly I just stood there for a minute trying to figure out what he said.

"Matt, do you know what that's going to look like? Both of us disappearing after lunch, not showing up for anymore classes for the rest of the day? I'm totally game, of course, I'm just worried about your virtue." I teased, throwing his words back at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I said forget it." Matt, to my great amusement, was actually blushing. I rolled my eyes at him taking me seriously.

"No, it's a great idea. Let's go watch a movie at my house. You think anyone will stop us?" I grabbed his hand before he could change his mind and started leading him towards the student parking lot.

"You...you sure? I mean, really sure? Because, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Like you had to or something." He said.

"Matt," I laughed, still tugging him along "You obviously don't know me very well if you think I would do _anything_ I didn't want to." The second bell just rang, meaning everyone should be either in class or at lunch by now.

"I know that. I just thought, I don't know, because it was me, you might feel pressured or something." He replied and tugged my hand to get me to slow down. "And don't look like your in such a hurry. Act like your supposed to be here." He added as we joined the crowd of seniors who were the only ones aloud to leave campus for lunch. He let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulder as we made our way through the cars towards his cycle.

"I know you'd never pressure me to do anything I didn't want to, Matt." I slid my arm underneath his leather jacket to wrap it around his waist and he grinned down at me.

"So, movie at your place?" he asked as we climbed onto his bike.

"Movie at my place" I nodded and we took off.

* * *

_Authors Notes Cont: _Well, That's all folks. For this chapter anyway. Loved it? Hated it? Don't know where you stand in life? Drop me a line and let me know. Dying to see Amy and Matt (or any other characters for that matter) in some situation? Le me know that too. The only warning I give for that is I have the next four or five chapters planned out and I might not be able to slip it in. But if you don't get upset if I'm not able to use your suggestions, let me know what they are. And if you do get upset if I'm not able to use them, let me know anyway and just don't take offence :) 

The Review and Edit isn't really working for me and I can't see what this is going to look like posted. So Please for give if there are any mistakes, or if this looks horrible. Thanks ever so.

I ramble and I know it. Look for Chapter Nine, _Movie at My Place _coming to a experience near you. I know, I know, enough with the clichés already, right? I can't promise anything but to try. Now get out of here, the shows over. :)

* * *


	9. Movie At My Place

_Authors Notes_: Its my birthday and I'll update if I want to - Update if I want to - Update if I want to. You would update too if it happened to you, ba ba ba ba baba. Okay sorry bout that, had to do it. Well, technically yesterday was my birthday; but I wrote this with the _intention_ of updating, and its the thought that counts right? Well, without further delay (If, in fact, anyone even reads my little babbles) Here is (drum roll please) Chapter Nine :

**Movie at My Place**

Not long after, we pulled onto my street. Matt parked his bike on the opposite side of the street from my house and a little bit down. "Just in case your parents come home." He explained. I didn't want to admit that this was a possibility. Mom, who worked as a paralegal down at the office in town often came home to have lunch on her hour break. Dad however? Yeah, that was one thing I was grateful I didn't have to worry about.

"Wait." I pulled him to a stop looking intently at the house.

"What is it?" he asked, a note of worry in his voice. He told me later that he thought I had seen my mother.

"Come on." I said and slinked to the side of the house, taking care not to be seen with Matt right on my heels.

I opened the side door, which led into the garage as quietly as I could and immediately heard the murmurings of two people. Once one of the speakers came into view, I throw the door open with as much force as I could and, in my best imitation of my mother, called out

"Alexander Richard Dumas!" The sight was hilarious. Alex and Jeff, who were bent over a box, shot up with a classic deer in the headlights look.

"Holy shit" Alex said, grabbing his chest.

"Language, please." I tsked, stepping fully into the garage. Matt was still behind me; trying, rather unsuccessfully, not to laugh. "And what are you two doing here, so far from school?"

"_Us_? What are _you_ _two_ doing here?" Alex, apparently over his fright, gave Jeff a sly look.

"I'll have you know, little brother, that. . ." But no excuse came to my head. Alex and Jeff, not to mention Matt, looked at me questioningly. "That as the older siblings, we do not have to answer that." I said as I walked up to them and tried to pear into the box. Alex, seeing what I was trying to do, quickly covered it up and shook his head.

"Who was the one who said they were better off not knowing this morning?" he asked, taping up the box.

"Humph. Fine." I said, crossing my arms.

"How many times do you do this, Jeff?" Matt asked looking sternly at his brother who was helping Alex lift the box onto an old red wagon.

"Ah calm down." Jeff said in what I thought was a perfect impersonation of his brother. Now it was I who was covering up a smile. "This is only the second time."

"Look, you didn't see us, we didn't see you, deal?" Alex offered. This sounded fine to me. I knew Alex didn't do this often, he liked school well enough, so I wasn't worried about him getting into trouble. Besides, who was I to judge? I looked at Matt who sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Deal." I replied. "Now get lost." I nodded towards the door.

"You know, you say that a lot when he's around." Alex said before high tailing it, Jeff pushing the wagon as Alex pulled it, cracking up right behind him.

"Annoying little pest." I said, sounding annoyed to try and cover for my red face. Matt just chuckled and took my hand.

"Come on, you promised me a movie." He said nudging me to the door that led into the house. I nodded and led him through the kitchen to the living room.

"Anything to drink?" I asked as he sat on the couch.

"Whatever you're having's fine." He replied and I went back into the kitchen to grab two sodas.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked, handing him the soda and sitting next to him. I noticed he had shed his leather jacket and hung it on a nearby chair.

"Depends." He replied, looking at me quizzically. "Are you the kind of girl who'll hide behind me all through the scary parts in a movie?" he asked with dancing eyes and I smiled, taking the seat next to him.

"What do _you_ think?" I asked in reply, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me a moment longer, then shook his head decidedly, giving a mock disappointed sigh.

"Only on the gory parts." I confessed and his smile matched mine before he shot up, making his way over to the video rack; no doubt looking for the goriest movie we owned.

He was going to have a search, I knew. My dad was the only one in the house who really liked gory movies and when he moved out he took all of them with him. My mother only watched romantic comedies, and while it was true Alex liked a good gory movie like any other thirteen year old boy, he didn't really watch movies all that much. And Me? I was always a sucker for a good Sherlock Holmes movie, or an episode of NYPD Blue, Law and Order, or my personal favorite, Law and Order: Criminal Intent.

I didn't tell him his search might be in vain, just sat back, one foot on my mothers coffee table, sipping my soda and enjoying the view. 'He likes _me_.' I couldn't help thinking with an instant smile. 'He's at _my_ house trying to find a gory movie so I'll hide _my_ face in his arm. Not that he need gore to help me get near him.' My smile widened. 'If he chose My Little Pony Tails I'd hide in him and never come out.'

My thoughts were interrupted by Matt's triumphant "Ah ha!" I looked to see which movie he grabbed but he shielded it from my view. Instead, he walked over and turned the TV and VCR on, popping the tape in. Turning back around he scanned the room before heading for the wall behind the couch.

The lights, which had tipped me off that Alex had been in the house in the first place, were now off and Matt came back to sit next to me on the couch. It wasn't exactly dark with it still being early in the day, but the drapes were drawn and the sun was on the other side of the house so it was at least dim.

As Matt sat back down on my right, I leaned forward to put my soda down on the table, I was kind of soda'd out from lunch anyway, and grab the remote. When I leaned back it was into Matt's arms. I smiled up at him before snuggling deeper into his side and handed him the remote. I rested my arm on his left leg with my hand on his knee while he let his hand slip from my shoulder down to my waist.

When the movie started, I instantly recognized it as Urban Legend, one of my movies. Though I didn't go looking for gory movies and sometimes had to look away at scenes with gore in them, it didn't turn me off of if a movie had some blood and guts. I liked the story behind this movie, so bought it when it came out on video.

True to my word, I turned my head into Matt's side at any sign of blood, even those I could stand. Throughout the movie we had shifted as we got more comfortable so I was more on my side, leaned into him. My left arm was across his chest, my right tucked in between us. I was also resting my head on his chest and his left hand was running slowly up and down my side while his right hand held my left against him. Matt had his feet propped up on the coffee table so he was practically laying down.

I don't think I have been more comfortable in all my life. I could probably fall asleep like this, you know, if it weren't for the stress of the movie. Besides, how embarrassing would that be, falling asleep on him like this? He probably already thinks I'm too forward, inviting him over to watch a movie alone in my house the day after our first date. Hmm. Maybe I should do that play-hard-to-get thing. But, well, he's already got me, hasn't he?

So distracted with my thoughts, I totally didn't see the build up for the goriest part of the movie. So far, I had remembered when all the bloody spots were coming up and closed my eyes before I could even see them. Since I wasn't paying attention, though, when this one hit my reaction was about a natural as possible. "Ugh!" I closed my eyes, remembering to hide my face at the last minute. "That was _so_ gross." I mumbled into his side. Matt laughed at my reaction, petting my head before telling me it was safe to come out.

A few minutes later the credits were rolling and we sat up, stretching. Looking at the clock, I realized the last bell was due to ring in about ten minutes.

"So," Matt drew my gaze away from the clock. "Do I get to see your room?" he asked with a grin. I quickly flashed back to this morning to remember what state I had left it in. I remember leaving my bed unmade, but I couldn't think if I threw my clothes into my hamper before I walked out.

"Give me a sec." I said before getting off the couch and heading to my room.

I was glad I thought to check. My clothes were in a pile next to my hamper and I had thrown what I slept in last night onto my bed. I quickly gathered up all my clothes, shoved them into my hamper and put the hamper into my closet. After that I made my bed as neatly as I could in a hurry and, scanning the room one last time, I made my way back out to the living room.

Matt was studying our family pictures on the wall when I walked out. "Cute kid." He grinned at me when I walked up. I just ducked my head, blushing. He was looking at a picture my mom took of Alex and I up on the roof, matching grins on our faces as we watched our dad try and climb up after us to get us down.

"Doesn't like to get his picture taken, huh?" Matt asked, pointing to the line of family portraits that we traditionally get every year. The last five were sans dad.

"Oh, no, just since the divorce, you know, he doesn't come with us anymore. " I replied looking at another picture where I was eight, standing with my father at his contraction site, a hard hat on my head and holding a hammer.

"Oh, sorry." Matt replied, looking it. I shrugged; I was used to this response. Everyone always thought it was some bad thing that I wouldn't want to talk about.

"Don't be. It's better this way. They used to be at each other throats all the time before he left. I still see him when we have lunch every Sunday." I replied.

"So, now that you put away all your embarrassing shrines of me, can I see your room?" Matt asked teasingly and I nodded.

"Just don't look in the closet." I warned, earning a grin from him as I led him down the hall to my room.

Authors End Notes: Well, there you have it. Nothing much happened, I guess.  
_Nothing much happened? What are you talking about? That was totally cute the way they were watching the movie together._  
Well, I thought so to, but, I mean, overall nothing much happened.  
_Oh whatever. I thought a lot happened. You got to know more of her family history, got to get a better picture of her house, and best of all, got to see some major Amy/Matt snuggle time.  
_Amy/Matt snuggle time?  
_You know what I mean.  
_I guess. So, ok, are we agreed that even though, _overall_, nothing much happened, It was informative and we nourished our Amy/Matt fixes?  
_Agreed._  
Good.

Oh, that? That's just a sample of the conversations that go on in my head daily. Scare you? Sorry. Didn't mean to. Just blame it on too much birthday cake and not enough sleep. Didn't seem weird at all? I like you. :D


	10. More Close Calls

_Authors notes: _Well, Here we are once again. The next exciting chapter in When Lightning Strikes. Thanks so much for all the great feedback. Well, I am now taking care of my seven month old goddaughter, Evelyn, Monday through Friday from nine to about six, which doesn't leave much time to write, I can tell you. But, since I have gone from to much to not enough time I have lost my writers block (Yay!!) and since I can usually write a chapter in one or two sittings, I think I'll be able to update once a week. Probably on Saturdays, as Fridays and Sundays are still a little hectic for me. With that said, I hope you enjoy the lastest installment, Chapter Ten:

* * *

**More Close Calls**

* * *

My room was set up like this: On the right side of the hallway, as soon as you opened the door, my dresser was on your left. Next to that was my closet and across the way was my bed, laid flat against my window. To the left of the door was my bookcase with all my books and on the left, my desk where I did my homework. Next to my bookcase I had a small TV/VCR on a stand and next to my desk, a small table I call my Junk table, where I throw everything until I have a need for it. It also held my phone with an extension to the house line and a radio/tape player.

Matt scanned the room as I sat on the edge of my bed, letting him snoop. He was looking at my collection of books while I looked at him, a small smile on my face. The first time I have a boy, whose not family, in my room and he goes right for my books. Is that a good sign, or a bad one?

"You've got Arthur Conan Doyle's whole collection." Matt said, sounding impressed.

"Only all of his Holmes novels." I replied standing up to join him. Most of my books were mystery novels, some Steven King, my two favorites of his being 'The Green Mile' and 'Hearts in Atlantis.' I also had all five X-files novels, and other paranormal books like ghost stories and true tales of hunted houses.

"You know, if you want to really get to know someone, you should just look at her-their reading material." Matt remarked turning to me.

"Is that right?" I had heard this before, but I didn't want to ruin his fun. "So what do you think of me now?" I asked earning a smile from him

"Ames, there's not enough time in the day to answer that one." He replied softly, hand coming up to cup my cheek.

"Good answer." I blushed feverishly, ducking my head with a pleased smile.

"I will say this though." He added, pulling my chin up to meet his gaze. "You're awfully cute when you blush." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Amy? Are you home?" My mother called out, which I can tell you, totally killed the mood.

"Shit, busted." Matt said, trying to sound calm, but I could tell he was freaking.

"Don't worry. It's cool." I leaned up to give him a quick kiss before moving around him. "I'm home, I'll be right there." I called back to my mother, hoping she wouldn't come to my room. "Be right back." I whispered to Matt who was still frozen by the bookcase.

"Hey mom, what are you doing home so early?" I asked, finding her in the living room.

"Amy, what is that?" she asked pointing to something that was hanging on one of the chairs. I walked up to it, picking it up before realizing that it was Matt's leather jacket that he took off before we watched the movie.

"Just a jacket, mom." I replied, tucking it under my arm; but she wasn't buying it.

"I can see that, where did it come from?" she asked, arms crossing.

"Oh, Uncle Ange let me use it when I walked home last night. You know, incase I got cold." I said thinking fast; and apparently fast enough, because she nodded her acceptance and made her way to the kitchen.

"Well, I only stopped in for lunch, then I have to go right back out. You can manage dinner for Alex and yourself, can't you honey? I might go out afterwards for some drinks with the girls." she asked. Since this was normal Friday night routine, I gave a mummer of agreement.

She opened the refrigerator to get the sandwich meat out, then paused. "Looks like we need to go shopping again." She commented. "Well, maybe you can just order a pizza for tonight. We'll get some groceries tomorrow." She said to me, fishing some money out of her wallet.

"Sounds good to me. Well, I'm going to finish up my homework." I replied, taking the money and making my way back towards my room.

"Oh and Amy?" she called out.

"Yeah?" I sighed, turning to see her pick up the two soda cans we left on the table, my heart stopping.

"Please don't leave a mess in here. Just through your can away when your done drinking the first before going to get another." She scolded me.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, sure mom, I'm sorry." I walked back to take the cans from her and threw them in the trash before making my way back to my room.

"Oh, my god." I said as soon as the door was closed behind me. I leaned against the it and tossed Matt, who stood up from his new seat on my bed, his jacket.

"That was good. You handle the whole 'I'm hiding a boy in my room' thing very well." Matt kept his voice low and I could see he had since calmed down.

"Yeah, well, you know. Lots of practice." I shrugged nonchalantly, walking up to him before cracking a smile.

"Lair." He said reaching out for me as soon as I was in his reach.

"I never." Was my reply as I came willingly into his embrace. Matt sighed as he leaned his chin on the top of my head, his arms wrapped around me.

"You sure do know how to keep a guy on his toes, Ames." He said, and I felt him kiss my head.

"Just how I like em. So, feel like pizza tonight?" I asked, leaning back to look him in the face and saw that he wore a mischievous smile.

"I have a better idea." He replied to my raised eyebrow. "How about we let Alex and Jeff get pizza, and you and I go out somewhere." He suggested.

"Leave those little terrors alone and unsupervised in _my_ house?" I asked dubiously. I was totally teasing him, of course; this sounded like a great idea to me. I couldn't let him know that, though. Not right away, anyway.

"They're thirteen." Matt argued, though I could tell he wasn't buying my sudden reluctance to be alone with him.

"I rest my case." I grinned up at him just as there was a knock on my door.

"Amy honey?" My mom called through the door. Matt's face reflected the panic I felt at hearing my moms knock. Before I fully thought it out, I grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him, willingly, to my closet. He backed into it hunched over, though not enough to not bang his head on a shelf. I covered his mouth before he could make a sound with one hand, bringing the other up to caress the new bruise.

"Shhh." I whispered to him while he nodded, hand coming up to claim the spot where mine had just been behind his head. Backing up, I half closed one of the doors so that Matt would be blocked from view if my mother wanted to walk in my room.

"Amy?" My mom repeated, trying the door. I reached for it at the same time, pulling it open.

"Hey. Sorry, was just getting off the phone." I said, incase she had heard Matt and I talking.

"I just wanted to tell you I was leaving." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and my heart thudded against my chest. "I thought you were going to do your homework." She said looking past me to my empty desk.

"I am, mom. Geez I have all weekend." I rolled my eyes at her. _Leave, leave, leave._

"Better to get it out of the way now then to keep putting it off." She lectured.

"Yes, mom. Is that all?" _Because Matt Hardy is in my closet and I have a feeling he's getting a little uncomfortable_. I would have smiled, you know, if it weren't for the fact I was sure he'd make some sort of noise to tip my mom off and then, of course, I would be dead. What's there to smile about when you about to die?

"Are you okay honey? You look a little pale." She said, reaching out to feel my head.

"Oh yeah. Fine." _Except I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown_.

"Hmm. Well, don't let Alex go to bed too late, even if it is a weekend; and _No Visitors_, that goes for both of you, except of course, for Trish." She recited just like every other week.

"Don't burn the house down, no parties, no boys-- for either of us. I think I got it." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. If my mother only knew. . .

"Very funny. Call you father if there's an emergency and I can't be reached. Heaven knows if he'll be able to _do_ anything, of course. The day I see _him_ be of any use. . ."

"You'll be late mom." I cut her off. I knew where this was going, and it could go on for awhile.

"Yes well. Have fun, Amy dear." She kissed my cheek and started to leave. _Finally_.

"But not _too_ much." I added, feeling more relieved the more space she put between her and the closet. She just gave me a look and a minute later I heard the front door close. But it wasn't until I heard the car start and take off did I move from my frozen spot in front of my door.

* * *

_Authors end notes_: Well there you have it. Curlymonic1215, Do great minds think alike or what? I had already had this chapter started when you wrote your review and was debating between two scenarios, but after reading what you wrote I chose this one. Hope you liked it because I know I did. So, until next week....

* * *


	11. It's Settled

Authors notes: I know, I'm early. But seeing how I am in the direct path of wonderful hurricane Frances, and it's scheduled to hit tomorrow; I figure I might as well update now incase we lose power. I know you won't be able to stand the wait if you had to skip a week :) So I'm going to post this early, and the next one might be late, depending on how things go here. I really like the way the next chapter is coming along though, so don't worry - I'll update as soon as I can. With all that said, Thanks again and again for all your wonderful Reviews and feedback. Hope you all equally enjoy Chapter Eleven:

* * *

**It's settled**

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry." I said pulling Matt out. This was either really embarrassing or totally hilarious, I couldn't figure out which yet.

"I hit my head." Matt said with a pout. Definitely leaning towards hilarious.

"Aww. Poor baby." I brought his head down and kissed where there was now a small bump. "Better?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my face.

"I think I'll live. But just barely." He warned, holding out a few more moments before cracking a smile.

""Well, maybe I should stay home tonight then. I don't know if I want to get on the back of a cycle with someone who's just barley living." I teased..

"You know, its funny. I'm suddenly feeling a whole lot better." He tried to assure me.

"Really? How many fingers." I asked holding three up.

"Six." He said squinting.

"Good enough." I shrugged, pulling him down to resume what we started before my mom interrupted.

"Wow. No blood splatter. She must have gotten him out of here in time." I heard a voice say from down the hall.

"Annoying little pest." Matt threw my words back at me with a smile when we broke apart.

"Your telling me?" I asked following him out into the living room where Alex and Jeff were lounging.

"Ha! They live! It's a miracle." Alex announced as soon as he saw us. "How'd you do it?" he wanted to know. I came up behind the chair where Alex was sitting and leaned against it with a sigh while Matt took a seat next to Jeff on the couch.

"I convinced her that only she could see Matt. She'll be going away to rest for a while now, but I don't think it'll be a good idea to take you to visit; they'll probably want to lock you up right with her." I deadpanned, causing Matt and Jeff to crack up and Alex to roll his eyes at me.

"Haw, haw, haw." He said, but smiled. "Well, you know what that means." Alex said gravely.

"What?" I asked, going around Alex's seat to sit on the couch, next to Matt.

"We'll have to stay at dad's house and put up with his 'I told you so's" Alex said and I laughed. "_Amy, if there's one thing I'm going to accomplish in life, its going to be making sure you don't become as crazy as your mother_." Alex recited, mocking my father.

"Your dad says that to you?" Jeff asked, smiling.

"Every chance he gets." I rolled my eyes, still smiling

"Well, he hasn't done a very good job, has he?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Jerk." I playfully smacked his arm.

Just then the phone rang. Reaching over to the table next to the couch where the phone laid, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Amy." My dad replied. Speak of the devil. I grabbed the pillow behind me and whacked Alex, who was in the middle of another impersonation of out father, with it.

"Hey _dad_. What's up?" I replied, making Alex swallow his outburst at my hitting him. He covered his mouth and flopped back onto the chair, stifling laughter.

"Just calling to see how you kids are doing. I missed you on Wednesday." He said. Now Alex was talking in a high pitched tone, trying to sound like mom.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I said trying not to laugh. "I just totally forgot we rescheduled."

"It's okay sweetie, I know you're a teenager now and you probably don't want to be seen hanging out with your unhip old dad." He replied and I rolled my eyes, standing up from the couch and walking around the living room so I could block Alex from my view. _Not when you say things like unhip._

"Give me a break, dad." I said instead with a sigh, but I knew he wasn't being serious.

"So, how are things going? Doing okay at the shop?" he asked as I threw another pillow at Alex.

"Yep, everything's great." I replied just as Alex, in retaliation, threw the pillow back at me, missed and almost hit the lamp that sat on a small table next to the couch.. I grabbed the pillow in time, steadying the lamp and shot Alex a look.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time and place, then?" he asked.

"Sure. Sounds good." I replied.

"Okay. I probably should talk to the boy, is he there?" My dad always talked like this to us. If he had been talking to Alex, he would have said '_Is the girl there? I supposed I should say hi._' He was always joking around like that. You know, stupidly.

"Right here. See you tomorrow, dad." I said and before he could reply, handed the phone over to Alex. While he talked in murmurs into the phone, I reclaimed my seat next to Matt who smiled down at me.

"So," he leaned in, talking in just above a whisper. I think I've said before that I would never pass up a kiss from Matt, but I sincerely hoped he wasn't about to try and make out with our little brothers in the room. I mean, come on, that was just _too_ weird. "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help but smile at his loaded question.

"What do you think?" I asked in reply, tilting my head slightly.

"I don't want to think, I want to know." He answered softly.

"Well, in that case, yes Matt; I don't think I'd love anything more than to go out with you." I replied, my smile widening to match his.

"Amy and Matt, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-"Alex intoned, Jeff joining him.

"Oh grow up." I cut them off, rolling my eyes and pulling back from Matt.

"So, what's happening tonight?" Alex asked. "I mean, besides the obvious." He said, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Well, we _were_ going to let you little monsters order a pizza and have the house to yourselves, but now it looks like your in need of some babysitters." Matt replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, too bad. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to hang out here." I added, giving Matt a secret smile.

"No, no. We were just playing around." Alex argued.

"Yeah, we'll be fine by ourselves." Jeff agreed, nodding his head.

"I dunno. I mean, you'll have to handle mom when she calls." I told him, causing him to grunt at me.

"Come on, Amy. I can handle mom fine. Besides, you two want to do that alone boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, don't you?" he asked, trying to appease me. I looked at Matt to see his reaction to this to find him looking at me for the same reason. We smiled at each other at the same time and I shrugged.

"Well, I guess it could be okay. I mean, they _are_ thirteen." I said to him.

"And it _would_ be nice to have a night off, to do that alone boyfriend/girlfriend stuff." He grinned at me.

"It's settled then." I nodded.

* * *

_Authors End Notes_: And that concludes another riveting look into When Lightning Strikes. Okay, I won't give anything away, but for those of you wondering where Dean Melenko went off too- wait. Oh, and read the next chapter when I post it. :)

* * *


	12. First Fight

* * *

_Authors notes:_ Hey all! First off, I want to thank my well wishers concerning the Hurricane. My family decided to tough it out and stay here, and we lost power 8am on Saturday and water the next morning. I live in west palm beach, (If anyone knows anything about Florida, look at the very bottom of lake Okeechobee and go as far right as you can) and we got hit pretty bad. We got the hardest winds without actually getting the eye, but considering it was only a size 2 hurricane, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Mostly we just have a lot of debris, broke trees being 98 of it. 

Well, we didn't get power back until late Monday, and we were one of the first people to get it. A lot of people still don't have any power or water. So anyway, pretty much all I had to do is read and write, sun(or candle)light permitting. So I had plenty of time to catch up with this story, and even start another one. Don't worry, that one's on the back burner until this is finished. When Lightning Strikes is defininetly my first priorite. And, without further babbles of my hurricane experience, Here is (Ba ba baaa) Chapter Twelve:

* * *

**First Fight**

Since it was still only three, Alex and Jeff went into Alex's room, which left Matt and I, once again, alone.

"So." I ventured. "Now what do you want to do?" I asked looking at Matt sitting next to me on the couch. He gave me a impish grin, which I rolled my eyes at.

"But we never _talk_ anymore." I teased. He nodded gravely and rested his chin on his hand in deep thought; which, of course, looked so cute I just had to lean over and kiss him. What? You would have done the same thing.

"What happened to talking?" he mumbled against my mouth.

"You can talk." I replied, kissing down to his neck.

"Says you." He croaked, much to my pleasure. "Well, we did the movie at your place thing, you wanna come over my house?" he asked wagging his eyebrows at me.

"To do that alone boyfriend/girlfriend stuff?" I grinned at him and he chuckled.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" he replied.

Without replying, I went to give Alex the pizza money incase we didn't come back before tonight and, after grabbing a jacket, followed Matt out the door.

We walked over to his cycle and were just putting on our helmets when, of course, Dean decides to pull up. I swear, this guys has some kind of six sense to come around when no one wants him to. But maybe that's just because no one _ever_ wants him around.

Matt, apparently in effort to ignore Dean, swung his leg over his cycle and started it up. I started to follow suit when Deans hand shot out to grab my arm.

"Why don't you take a ride with me instead, baby?"

"Ugh, let _go_ of me!" I demanded, trying to yank my arm free. This definitely had an effect, and even though it wasn't the one I was hoping for it was still kind of cool. What happened was this; as soon as the words left my mouth, Matt practically flew off the bike to come to my aid.

"Let her go." Matt said through gritted teeth, fists balled at his sides.

Dean just smiled his slimy smile and held on tighter to my arm. As much as I liked the 'Knight in shining armor' Matt, I knew I had to show him I could get out of this myself, or he might get the wrong idea about me. I mean, I'm not exactly the damsel in distress kind of girl, you know?

So before he could take a step towards Dean, which I knew he was about to do, I grabbed Deans wrist and twisted my arm around in a move my uncle taught me for just such an occasion. He either had to let me go or have his wrist broken and, as I knew he would, he chose the former.

I took a step back to get out of his reach in case he wanted to try something like that again. Though by the way he was rubbing his hand it didn't look like he was going to get any more wise ideas soon.

I couldn't help it, I sent a smug smile Matt's way. I was hoping I didn't just inadvertently bruise some caveman ego of his, but by the way the side of his mouth curled up as his eyes met mine I had a feeling I didn't.

Matt put his hand on my shoulder and gently steered me back to the cycle. As we got on, Dean seemed to find his voice.

"Just what I'd expect from someone who spends her time riding around on the back of a puny little bike." He spat out.

Now, I've been around guys with bikes my whole life, and if there's one thing I've learned not to do, jokingly or no, is to insult their cycles. A guy's ride is an extension of themselves, so to insult Matt's bike was to take a stab at Matt himself. I've noticed he doesn't really like when you do that.

"This 'puny little bike' could outride your vette any day, _Townie_." He replied with a glare. I have a feeling this is not going to be good.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Come on, right here - right now." Dean replied, revving up his engine.

"Come on Matt, lets just go." I urged him while he glared back at Dean.

"Yeah, go on and listen to the little woman. I can tell that's the kind of _boy_ you are." Dean said with a harsh laugh.

"He's just trying to provoke you Matt, don't give him the satisfaction. Let's just go to your house." I pleaded with him. From the way he was scowling, I don't know that I was having much effect.

"Get off for a minute Amy, this won't take long." He said without looking at me. I just looked at his for a second, mouth hanging open. Then I got mad.

"Fine, be an idiot, see if I care; but you can just keep yourself company tonight." I growled at him, getting off the bike and stalking back towards my house.

"Amy, wait." I heard Matt call out just as I reached the door, but I ignored him and went inside.

"Back so soon?" Alex asked from the couch as I walked in. They were watching a movie and had both looked up when I walked in. I wasn't particularly happy with the male sex at this point so I just grumbled something unintelligibly and stormed off to my room, barley stopping myself from slamming the door.

What a moron! Tells me to 'get off for a minute' so he can have a drag race with Dean. What's that going to prove? If he wins does he think Dean will just suddenly leave us alone? Yeah, right. In his dreams maybe. And does he think I'll just stand on the side of the road while he risks his life and clap my hands all happily? Give a little cheer? I needed someone to vent to but as Trish was still at cheerleader practice and I was a social leaper, there wasn't much option.

I was pacing as I thought all this and then turned a flopped down on my bed. I picked up a baseball that was on the floor next to my bed and started throwing it up in the air and catching it, trying to calm down. My anger flares up pretty harshly, but I've learned to try and calm down before I do something I will regret later on. Like throw a baseball at my wall, or something just as destructive.

Usually I need to go for a walk, but as Matt and Dean were drag racing outside, that wasn't going to happen. Okay, first of all I can't think of that. Punching my pillow never worked. Counting to ten didn't either, but If I take some deep breaths while I count, that can do the trick. One, deep breath in and hold it; Two, deep breath out and hold it. Three, deep breath in and hold it; Four, deep breath out and hold it.

I was so caught up in this that when there was a knock on the door I jump, startled. I hoped and dreaded that it was Matt. I sat up on my bed, letting the ball roll to the ground, but made no move to open the door.

"Ames? Can I come in?" Matt's southern drawl stood out when he was nervous. Good. He should be nervous, stupid jerk that he was.

"It's open." I called out before I could think about it.

Matt walked in and closed the door behind him. After a few moments of hesitation, he came to sit on the chair next to my desk, close enough to touch, though I wasn't in the mood to get any closer then we were right now. I knew I was being a little brat and not making this easy for him, keeping my eyes on the ground with a scowl on my face. I should be happy he was here, there was no way he could have raced Dean and followed me in here in a matter of minutes. 'But it doesn't mean he shouldn't be punished.' I thought with an inner smile.

"Ah told him to get lost." Matt supplied with effort and I nodded, thinking how cute it was how his accent stood out when he was nervous. No, no, no. I'm mad at him.

We were quite for a few more minutes before the silence was broken, once again by Matt. "Ames, Ah'm sorry for the way ah acted." He mumbled. I sighed, reaching out for his hand.

"Me too. I just didn't want you to encourage him. The only way to deal with Dean is to ignore him." I said, deciding to finally let him off the hook.

"Ignoring him doesn't seem to be working too much better." He replied softly, as if testing the waters.

I thought about this for a few minutes as I watched out intertwined hands. Dean had been a nuisance before, but ever since he saw Matt and I together he's become unbearable. Though it seemed as the more I insulted him, the more he hung around; I had to agree that ignoring him really wasn't getting a better response. Which lead me to think, not for the first time, why the hell he was so adamant about 'winning my affections' sort to speak.

"He has to have an ulterior motive." I said, continuing my thoughts aloud for Matt's benefits. For his part, Matt looked slightly surprised.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well, despite the fact that he is a total slime ball, there are still some freshmen girls who would think it was cool to be seen with him. Why doesn't he go back to bothering them?" I retorted, restraining myself from actually whining as I said this.

"Ignoring the fact you are the coolest, prettiest girl at school," Matt smiled as I, tomboy that I still was and so unused to these kinds of comments, resorted to my favorite reaction – blushing. "Sometimes it's the things a person can't have that makes him, or her, want it so much." He said.

I digested this. Was the reason Dean bothered me so much simply because he knew I would never go out with him?

"What about Trish and all the other girls who tell him to take a hike?" I asked.

"Are we still ignoring the fact you are the coolest, prettiest girl at school?" he asked with his 'Dimple smile'. I rolled my eyes, smiling back at him. "Well, don't forget we got the last point on the score card, figuratively speaking. We _both_ jumped Dean, then I, in his eyes anyway, stole you right out from under him." He explained and I narrowed my eyes at this.

"Stole me out from under him?" I repeated dubiously.

"His words, not mine." Matt assured me.

"He _said_ that?" I asked, fuming. Matt shrugged. "As if, even if he were the last _thing_ on earth, I would _ever_ go out with him!" I spat out, feeling the anger build back up in me.

"As comforting as that is, we need to think of a long overdue plan to take care of him." Matt smiled at my vehemence, and I depleted.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" I paused and Matt raised an eyebrow at me. "If the only reason he won't leave me alone is because he knows I'd never go out with him, I'll just have to out on a date with him."

* * *

_Authors EndNotes:_  
_What?? But she_ just _said she'd never go out with him! She's kidding, right??  
_Did it sound like she was kidding?  
_Well, no, not really. But-  
_Listen, just wait until next week and see what happens.  
_Wait until next week? Wait until next week!? I_ can't _wait until next week!  
_Well, hello, your in my head. _You_, at least, won't have to wait.  
_Oh, yeah. Well...yeah. Good. Hurry up already!  
  
_Anyway. Hope you liked this Chapter, because I really did. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I have it written. Hopefully, Ivan won't hit us and also my brother is coming home from Irac on Monday for two weeks (if, of course, Ivan doesn't hit) and I don't know how much time I'll have to write. But I have most of Chapter 13 done already, So, if we have power(Cross your fingers- I never knew how much living without power sucks, lol) I'll have the next chpater up by next saturday. Tell me what you think about this one!

* * *


	13. More Trouble

* * *

Authors Notes: Oh, my god. Is this what I think it is? Can this be…is it? It is- she's updated!! Watch out for flying pigs. Yes, I apologize profusely for waiting so long, but I hope it was worth it. I have to dedicate this to all the people who wrote, wondering when I was going to update already and especially to Kimberly (Even after all my assurances that this day would come, did you believe it? :) )Well, I finally jumped onto a plot line I liked and this is the result. Thanks so much for your patience and, as always, Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't you think that's just a little extreme?" Matt asked, eyebrows raised. 

"Well, what else can we do?" I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"Something." Matt assured me.

We fell silent then, as we both tried to come up with a plan. Well, an alternative plan, I guess I should say; though I wasn't much for going through with my so-called 'plan' to date Dean. I mostly just said it to mess with Matt. Would have been funnier if he took me seriously but hey, can't always get what you want, right?

"Never mind it now, let's just go out as planned. We'll think of something soon." Matt's voice broke through my thoughts. This seemed like a good idea to me, so I nodded in agreement and stood up. Matt rose also and reached out to take a hold of my arm.

"We're okay, right?" he asked hesitantly and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"We're fine." I replied and he returned the smile.

We walked out to Matt's bike and, thankfully, Dean was nowhere in sight. "So where to?" Matt asked, handing me his spare helmet.

"I don't know. What do you feel like doing?" I asked in reply. Matt started up the bike but didn't drive off yet.

"We can walk Clematis." he suggested.

"That sounds good, let's do it." I agreed, wrapping my arms around his waist as we took off. His totally buff waist, I might add. I wondered again if I saw him on any school team that Trish cheered at. Most teams were diverted between Townies and Buzzers. Basketball was mostly townies, while Soccer was made up of mainly Buzzers. Football was the only mixed sport. Then there were the teams that didn't require cheerleaders, Swim and Wrestling. He didn't have a swimmers body though, more like a football player. Maybe a wrestler, though I didn't know much about them.

It was a short ride to Clematis, the main hang out from anyone thirteen to thirty. There was the movie theater, of course, at the end of a road off the main street. Then, for the older crowd, there was Clematis Street itself, packed full of clubs. On all the streets leading off Clematis were shops and restaurants, the Arcade and the park, with batting cages.

We walked around hand in hand for a while, looking at all the stuff around us and making comments on the people we saw.

"Can we say steroids?" Matt mumbled to me as we passed a guy so built his arms looked like tree trunks.

"Matt!" I laughed, elbowing him.

"Oow." he mock winced, clutching his side.

"Baby." I rolled my eyes at him, still smiling.

"Ooh, I love it when you use pet names." he grinned at me.

"Your such a goof." I said shaking my head.

"Maybe, but-" Matt started to say but cut off when he ran into something, or should I say someone.

"Hey, watch where your going Hardy!" A familiar voice said.

"Why don't _you _watch where _your _going?" Matt shot back, then moved aside so I finally saw who he was talking to.

"Oh, hey Amy! Don't tell me the rumors are true? Your dating Mattie boy here? I had so much respect for you, too." Jericho said with an easy grin.

"Haw, haw, haw. What are you losers doing here?" Matt asked and I then noticed Jason and Adam standing behind Jericho.

"Seeing the sights, same as you. Well, maybe not the _same_ as you." Jason slurred, then threw a grin at me. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if I should take offense.

"Dude, are you guys _drunk_?" Matt asked, incredulous.

"Drunk? No, no. Not drunk." Adam insisted, though the slurring of his words said otherwise.

"Where'd you guys get the drinks?" Matt asked.

"This guy over on Clematis." Jericho said happily. "Want some? I could hook you up, no problem."

"No thanks." Matt said as if he was offended by even being asked.

"How bout you, Amy?" Jericho asked.

"I'll pass." I answered.

"Suit yourselves. We're going to go try our hands at the batting cases. Ca..ses...Cages." Adam said, shaking his head, and then they were off.

"They are ganna get so busted." I said as we made our way in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, cops are always walking around here. I can't believe they would be so stupid. I'm uh… Sorry about that. Their usually cooler than that." Matt apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I replied. I knew them better than to take that as normal behavior.

"Have you ever drank before?" Matt asked curiously.

"Once, I didn't exactly take to it, or enjoy it much." I replied, grimacing at the thought.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"My cousin and I have the same birthday, except she's five years older. So when I had my sixteenth, she was having her twenty-first." I explained.

"Oooh. Alcohol galore." Matt nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah. And since it was my birthday too, they were pretty lenient on how much I got to 'taste'." I said, shaking my head.

"So what happened?" Matt asked.

"Drank to much, spent most of the night...sick, if you know what I mean. Woke up even _sicker_ and never had the desire to drink again. So I guess, in a way, it was good." I explained, grimacing again.

"What about you?" I asked after we had been walking in silence for a minute.

"Oh, I never really tried it. Haven't had the desire to, either. Especially after hearing _that_ story." he teased with a smile.

"Hey, you asked." I reminded him.

Matt looked like he was about to answer when he glanced past me and seemed to see something he didn't like.

"What?" I asked, turning to see what had caught his gaze and my breath caught in my throat.

We had been making our way around Main Street and had just come upon Carousel Park where there was an ambulance with people standing around looking shocked. That wasn't what caught my eye though. No, it was past the ambulance a little ways where there were three police cars, with even more policemen standing around them, all talking to Jericho, Jason and Adam.

"Oh man." Matt breathed next to me.

"What do you think happened?" I asked and Matt started to make his way over.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." He answered.

"Jericho, you guys alright?" Matt asked, turning the cops attention to him.

"Matt! Man, you got to tell them we didn't do it!" Jericho was almost yelling and he looked panicked, far from the easygoing guy I was used to.

"Calm down, son." I recognized the cop, Terison, who said this. He was a good friend of my fathers and suddenly, I had bad feeling about being here. So could you blame me for taking a small step to the side so Matt was standing between us? Okay, so it was rotten using Matt as a shield, but hey- Terison wouldn't recognize Matt. Me on the other hand, well, lets just say Terison was practically a second uncle to Alex and me.

"You know these boys, son?" a different cop, one I thankfully didn't know, asked Matt.

"Yes sir, these are friends of mine. We were just talking a minute ago." Matt answered.

"I see," he replied, looking Matt over critically. I knew, as I'm sure Matt did that he was trying to tell if Matt, like the others had been drinking.

"What happened?" Matt asked, ignoring the cop who had just assumed he had been drinking as well.

"Well, it seems a boy got jumped here. Was hurt pretty bad and these three were at the scene, and obviously had been drinking." Terison replied.

"But we didn't do it! We just found the kid, I swear!" Adam exclaimed.

"We'll see." said the other cop.

"Amy Christine, is that you?" Terison finally spotted me. Well, I guess I didn't really believe I'd get out of this without getting seen.

"Yes sir." I replied meekly as everyone's eyes landed on me. Teriosn looked down to where Matt and my hands were linked, narrowing his eyes.

"Lets have a chat." he said, taking my arm and leading me away from the group. I guess I should be grateful he didn't chew me out in public. Well, where anyone could hear, anyway.

"Just what are you doing here?" he asked when we were far enough away so no one would here us.

"I was just hanging out, and then we saw the ambulance and the cop cars and we came to see what happened." I explained, trying to stay calm.

"But what are you doing _here_. Does you parents know your out with that boy?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, Danny." I replied.

"Don't 'come on Danny' me. Do they know?" he asked.

"Not...exactly." I replied reluctantly.

"Uh huh. And what do you think they'd say if they knew you were out here with four drunk boys?" he asked.

"Three. Matt isn't drunk and _he _is the only one I'm here with. We just ran into the others and talked to them for a few minutes, then left." I said, but Terison didn't look like he was buying it. "You really think I would be out with someone that was drunk?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I wouldn't think you'd be out at all without your parents permission, but here we are." he replied.

"But that's two totally different things!" I exclaimed.

"Look," he said, rubbing his eyes like he always does when he's frustrated. "I don't have time for this. These boys are in serious trouble, Amy. From what I hear, its a gang fight." he said and I laughed.

"Oh come on, Danny. Jericho, Adam and Jay aren't in a gang." I said.

"Gang fight, neighborhood war, whatever you want to call it." he sighed.

"Neighborhood wa-" I started, but it suddenly dawned on me what he meant.

"The hurt kid was a Townie?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know these gangs?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Well, they're not gangs. Its just two groups; Townies and Buzzers." I explained, though my mine was somewhere else. A Townie hurt? And Matt's boys framed for it? This is not good. But wait..."Couldn't the Townie just say it who really did it?" I asked but Danny shook his head.

"Didn't see who it was. Came up from behind and knocked him out cold, looks like with a baseball bat." he explained, looking back to where everyone else was still standing, obviously through with this conversation.

"Okay, well, lets go." he said, sighing again.

"Go? Where?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hawaii, what do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm taking you home."

"No way. I have a ride." I replied.

"I'm not kidding Amy. Lets go."

"Please Danny, you cannot do this to me. I'll go home right now, I swear, just let Matt take me." I pleaded. "If you do this to me, I could be in therapy for years, and who's going to pay for that?"

Danny snorted in response. "Alright already. You go straight home, though and I mean it."

"Promise." I said, already making my way back to the group.

"Come on, we're going to take the lot of you home and have a word with your parents." One of the cops was saying when I reached them. I looked at Matt with my eyebrows raised, wondering if that included him. He just shook his head, and then nodded towards Danny with a question of his own. I shook my head, then gestured back away from the group and he nodded, leading me away.

"Remember what I said." Danny called out and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, though apparently not quietly enough.

"What?" he asked.

"I said yes sir." I replied and turned to give him my most innocent smile. He just shook his head, and then turned away.

"What was _that _about?" Matt asked wonderingly.

"_That _was my dads best friend." I sighed, leading Matt to where he parked earlier.

"Oh great." Matt said shaking his head. "What else can go wrong." he asked and I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't. We haven't seen how Jeff and Alex faired at being left alone in the house."

* * *

Authors notes: Wow! Super long. Yes, I thought you all disserved it after all I put you through. What did you think? Too long? 


End file.
